<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Standard You Walk Past by lwtminiature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431884">The Standard You Walk Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtminiature/pseuds/lwtminiature'>lwtminiature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Legilimency, M/M, Prejudice Against Slytherins, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Roommates, Slow Build, flangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtminiature/pseuds/lwtminiature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao retornar a Hogwarts para o oitavo ano, a diretora McGonagall decidiu colocar Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter juntos, no mesmo quarto. Talvez ela houvesse esperado por um excelente exemplo de união entre as casas; os outros estudantes esperavam insultos e brigas. Mas nada aconteceu.</p><p>Isso é, até que Harry sonambulou até a cama de Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101099">The Standard You Walk Past</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze">bafflinghaze</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: todos os personagens e cenários de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K Rowling. Essa história não tem finalidade financeira, sendo utilizada como forma de entretenimento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"O padrão pelo qual passas, é o padrão que aceitas." — David Lindsay Morrison.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco relançou um escudo sobre seu caldeirão e programou um temporizador por dez minutos. O último ingrediente — algumas gotas de suco de Tolete¹ — estava em um frasco protegido enquanto Draco limpava sua mesa de trabalho. Houve um minúsculo <em>ping </em>quando um objeto não identificado tentou entrar em seu caldeirão, e Draco sentiu uma satisfação sombria ao passo que o objeto ricocheteou de volta a quem quer que o tenha lançado; a algumas mesas à esquerda na fileira adiante dele, houve um grande grasnido de surpresa e uma torrente de palavras de Slughorn enquanto ele assistia o estudante desorientado.</p>
<p>Slughorn raramente se aproximava da mesa de Draco no fundo da sala de aula de Poções. Isso servia bem a Draco, já que suspeitava que Slughorn fosse mais um obstáculo do que uma ajuda. Tio Severo, <em>ele</em> —</p>
<p>Draco empurrou o pensamento para longe e focou novamente em seu caldeirão. Com quatro minutos restantes em seu temporizador, a cor leitosa de sua poção estava desvanecendo. Ele reduziu levemente o fogo e fez uma anotação em seu caderno de poções.</p>
<p>Potter trabalhava em uma mesa mais próxima da frente, Weasel (<em>Weasley</em>) e Granger estavam ao seu lado. O Menino Maravilha estava arqueado, e houve um breve lampejo de suas mãos sobre seu caldeirão quando pôs algo dentro. Draco estremeceu internamente quando uma nuvem de fumaça branca ascendeu do caldeirão de Potter.</p>
<p>"Harry, meu garoto, você quase conseguiu!", Slughorn se aproximou de Potter, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro. "Uma pena, uma pena. Vá trabalhar com Sr. Weasley por agora, não se preocupe!"</p>
<p>Potter murmurou algo de volta, mas Slughorn balançou sua cabeça — um grande movimento teatral visto pela posição de Draco, mas provavelmente nauseante de perto. "Não se preocupe, Harry! Todos cometem erros. Agora, Sr. Weasley —".</p>
<p>O temporizador de Draco tocou em sua mente, trazendo seus olhos de volta para o seu caldeirão. Os últimos vestígios de branco leitoso dissiparam e Draco retirou o fogo e completou a poção com três gotas do suco de Tolete e sete voltas lentas no sentido anti-horário. Uma cor verde brilhante inicialmente se deslocava pelo seu bastão de vidro, antes que a poção se estabelecesse em água-marinha transparente.</p>
<p>No momento que Slughorn <em>se dignou</em> a visitar seu posto de trabalho, Draco já havia engarrafado e etiquetado sua poção, com sua mesa já limpa. Draco manteve seus olhos na cara do professor, sendo essa a razão pela qual Slughorn sequer olhava para ele. O professor mirou o frasco, murmurou um "Bom", e voltou a vagar pelo resto da sala.</p>
<p>Draco discretamente lançou alguns feitiços de proteção antes de passar pelos outros estudantes para pôr seu frasco na mesa da frente. Ele não foi azarado, dessa vez, mas isso não foi o suficiente para reduzir a amargura em saber que, assim que Slughorn visse <em>Draco Malfoy</em> na etiqueta do frasco, a poção seria despejada. Draco haveria mantido frascos separados das poções que ele fazia, se não fosse pelo risco de ser descoberto e das prováveis acusações que seriam levantadas contra ele por isso.</p>
<p>Ele teve que passar por Potter e Weasley em sua saída. Os olhos de Potter estavam parcialmente vazios, enquanto as bochechas de Weasley estavam vermelhas de frustração. Nenhum dos dois olhou para Draco.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco se sentou em sua mesa no dormitório, antes do amanhecer. O quarto estava abençoadamente vazio — Potter esteve ausente por toda a noite. Draco estava quase preocupado; ele sabia que Potter vagava de noite, mas ele sempre retornava uma hora depois da meia-noite. Dado que Potter continuava fora... havia uma chance dele retornar enquanto Draco ainda estivesse no quarto.</p>
<p>Foi ideia da diretora McGonagall de pôr os dois juntos no mesmo dormitório. Um grande número de alunos do oitavo ano retornou e simplesmente não havia quartos o suficiente nas casas. Assim, McGonagall havia convertido a torre leste em uma acomodação temporária e, reconhecendo que os alunos do oitavo ano eram adultos, eles foram dispostos em pares ao invés de grandes grupos. A primeira vista, Draco deveria representar a Sonserina e Potter, Grifinória. Possivelmente ela torcia por um notável exemplo de unidade entre as casas; Draco sabia que os estudantes estavam esperando com fôlego preso seja por sua própria morte, seja para ele atacar Potter.</p>
<p>Estavam todos enganados.</p>
<p>A noite da festa de boas-vindas foi a última vez que Draco havia interagido com Potter de qualquer forma, quando os dois haviam educadamente apertado as mãos, sob o olhar afiado de McGonagall, logo depois que ela anunciou suas acomodações. Draco subiu para o quarto primeiro, enquanto Potter continuou no salão comunal com seus fãs.</p>
<p>E isso foi tudo. Três semanas se passaram desde então: Draco se manteve fora do caminho, Potter se esgueirava por Hogwarts tarde da noite fazendo quem-merda-se-importa e as únicas vezes que os dois se viam eram no Salão Principal ou em aula. Ele sabia que Potter nunca dirigia o olhar para ele, sempre tão ocupado com Granger e Weasley, ou com seu atrozmente grande grupo de fãs irritantes. Draco lembrou a ele mesmo que <em>ele </em>estava muito ocupado estudando, <em>obrigado</em>.</p>
<p>De qualquer forma, eles não eram amigos, e eles não brigavam. Eles simplesmente não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. Era melhor do que o que Draco esperava, honestamente. Com o grande número de rapazes, ele não tinha esperanças de obter um quarto privado. Mas, de todos os outros garotos, Potter era o menos propenso a matá-lo enquanto ele dormia; afinal, qual era o sentido de matar alguém que você havia previamente salvado?</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Havia algo sobre Hogwarts depois do anoitecer. Durante o dia, o mundo lampejava, soando como um zumbido contra os ouvidos de Harry. Seu rosto doía por sorrir, e seus olhos estavam secos por mantê-los abertos. Tinha sempre algo para fazer, alguém com quem conversar. Se não fosse Hermione e Ron, ou talvez Gina, ou Neville, era algum outro aluno do oitavo ano que queria falar com ele sobre algum trabalho, ou membros do Clube de Duelo ou jogadores de Quadribol pedindo conselhos, ou garotas tentando dosá-lo com poções do amor.</p>
<p>A noite, contudo, não tinha expectativas, exceto a tranquilidade de Harry. Faixas de uma pálida luz prateada revestiam os corredores, dando a impressão de barras, de confinamento, reprimindo seus pensamentos, deixando-o longe das memórias que se espreitavam debaixo de seus olhos.</p>
<p>Pareceu ser um breve momento quando Harry se aconchegou em um assento perto da janela na torre norte, envolto em sua capa. O cinza da paisagem noturna o fez cochilar, metade acordado.</p>
<p>Foi o deslize em sonhos sombrios, chocantes e vívidos que o mantiveram desperto. Harry fez uma careta, dolorido por sua má posição. O céu estava começando a se tornar um amarelo rosado quando ele voltou ao dormitório.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Eram aproximadamente seis da manhã quando as proteções de Draco silvaram, e Potter entrou no quarto.</p>
<p>Por um breve momento, Draco se entreteve com a ideia de ignorar Potter justamente como ele o havia ignorado, mas um desejo de realmente <em>ver</em> Potter — fazer com que Potter o <em>veja</em> — o fez virar-se em sua cadeira para olhar o Salvador.</p>
<p>Potter tinha um pedaço de pergaminho em uma mão e a sedosa e brilhante Capa da Invisibilidade na outra. Seus olhos estavam pesados de cansaço, mas eles se arregalaram quando Draco o encarou. Draco teve um repentino sentimento de que algo estava errado: não havia aversão, ódio, ou fogo de justiça no olhar de Potter.</p>
<p>Draco piscou, desorientado. Como ele supostamente deveria interagir com Potter agora? Com escárnio? Ele se lembrou das palavras e ações de Potter em seu julgamento — não estendendo uma amizade, mas um acordo para serem civilizados. Draco havia ficado desconfortável nessa ocasião, mas sua mãe o havia incitado a apertar a mão de Potter.</p>
<p><em>Mãe</em>. Ela gostaria que ele fosse educado. "<em>Se não fosse por Sr. Potter, todos nós poderíamos estar em Azkaban, Draco."</em></p>
<p>Draco suavizou seu rosto e cumprimentou Potter com um curto aceno. Ele o respondeu com um aceno próprio, mas seus olhos permaneceram arregalados em surpresa. Draco não tinha nenhum desejo de seguir uma conversa silenciosa, então se voltou para a sua mesa.</p>
<p>Houve alguns ruídos, antes que um <em>whumfp </em>fosse escutado quando Potter desabou em sua cama. Quando Draco saiu do quarto uma hora depois, Potter estava dormindo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry formou dupla com Ron para aula de Defesa, como sempre. Hermione estava emparelhada com Gina. Professor Berriky havia os ensinado dois feitiços — uma temporária maldição entorpecente e um feitiço de escudo concentrado — e os parceiros deveriam alternar entre eles. No momento, Ron estava lançando a maldição. Ele a estava lançando fracamente, porém, e o tédio atingiu Harry.</p>
<p>Ele quase não sentiu nada quando seu escudo quebrou. Ron deu uma exclamação silenciosa, mas Harry somente reuniu um pouco de surpresa ao cair.</p>
<p>Harry ouviu o rachar de ossos e o triturar de cartilagens, e estremeceu.</p>
<p>Tardiamente, na medida em que a dor o inundava, ele percebeu que o osso e a cartilagem eram <em>dele</em>. A dor quando o seu nariz esmagou contra o chão o lembrou do pé de Malfoy. O que o fez se perguntar sobre Malfoy? O que ele estava fazendo? Aquela outra manhã foi a primeira vez que Harry o viu desde a festa de boas-vindas.</p>
<p>Sons voltaram aos ouvidos de Harry quando Ron o virou, dizendo "Desculpe, desculpe", repetidas vezes. Toda a classe estava ruidosa enquanto os outros estudantes e Berriky o rodeavam. Pelo canto de seu olho, ele viu Hermione, e teve uma repentina sensação de leveza quando foi levantado do chão.</p>
<p>"Estou bem, Ron. Riscos de Defesa", Harry disse, vendo como o rosto de Ron se suavizava com alívio.</p>
<p>Berriky estava dizendo algo, mas Harry estava focado em Hermione e Ron enquanto eles o levitavam para fora da sala de aula.</p>
<p>Hermione o olhou, preocupada. "Como se sente, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Estou bem", Harry tentou um sorriso, mas o seu nariz doía muito.</p>
<p>Hermione balançou sua cabeça levemente, e Harry sentiu as portas se abrindo antes deles entrarem no branco da Enfermaria. Um pouco atordoado, ele sentiu falta da leveza quando Hermione o colocou em uma cama branca. O forte cheiro de poção reabastecedora de sangue precedeu Madame Pomfrey quando ela entrou em seu campo de visão.</p>
<p>"Tarde, Madame Pomfrey", Harry murmurou.</p>
<p>Pomfrey franziu o cenho, mas foi enfraquecido por seu tom afetuoso. "Sr. Potter, deve ser impossível para você ter um ano escolar sem se machucar".</p>
<p>"Foi muito ruim?" Hermione perguntou, inclinando-se para frente.</p>
<p>"O Sr. Potter poderá retornar ao seu dormitório esta noite. Apenas tenham paciência". Madame Pomfrey conjurou alguns feitiços rápidos. Ela saiu por um instante, voltando com poções, as quais Harry bebeu obedientemente.</p>
<p>"Nariz quebrado e algumas pequenas fraturas. Deite-se, Sr. Potter", Madame Pomfrey levantou sua varinha. "Isso pode doer".</p>
<p>Harry lutou contra o desejo de revirar os olhos. Quando foi que processo de cura <em>não</em> doeu? Ron, ao seu lado direito, ficou um pouco lívido quando o nariz de Harry contraiu de volta ao seu lugar, se empalidecendo com os estalos enquanto as fraturas ósseas se curavam.</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey assentiu com satisfação. "Agora, Sr. Potter, você deve permanecer em repouso. Você poderá sair para o jantar, mas <em>não</em> antes".</p>
<p>"Okay", Harry replicou docilmente.</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey balançou sua cabeça, dando a Hermione e Ron um olhar severo. "Srta. Granger e Sr. Weasley, garantam que o Sr. Potter descanse".</p>
<p>"Com certeza, Madame", Hermione respondeu imediatamente. Pomfrey se retirou assim que Hermione e Ron se sentavam nas cadeiras ao lado da cama.</p>
<p>"Hermione, Ron, estou bem sozinho", Harry disse. Pareceu que Ron quase acreditou nele, mas Hermione definitivamente não. "Vocês deveriam assistir às aulas".</p>
<p>Hermione enrijeceu, mas no final, ambos ficaram ao seu lado.</p>
<p>Eles conversaram sobre coisas comuns, algumas vezes apenas Hermione e Ron enquanto Harry cochilava, e outras vezes os três juntos. Isso fez Harry ter saudades daqueles tempos que eram somente eles, somente eles três contra o mundo — não que ele quisesse a Guerra ou Voldemort de volta.</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey eventualmente regressou e declarou que ele estava bem o suficiente para partir. Hermione ainda estava preocupada, e ela ficou ao seu lado durante o jantar, o qual consistiu em brincar com sua comida ao redor do prato enquanto aceitava a compaixão e os <em>espero que você fique bem</em> dos demais.</p>
<p>Ele disse a Ron que o mesmo seria um ótimo Auror já que pôde derrotar o 'Grande Harry Potter'. Ron ficou vermelho com isso, enquanto o restante da mesa gargalhava.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>De volta ao salão comunal, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares, e Hermione não os disse para pegar suas lições de casa. Em vez disso, ela colocou uma mão calorosa no braço de Harry.</p>
<p>"Harry, talvez você devesse ir direto para a cama esta noite", disse.</p>
<p>Harry piscou surpreso e se virou para Ron, mas Ron estava assentindo às palavras de Hermione.</p>
<p>Culpa deslizou pelas veias de Harry. Ele havia preocupado seus amigos ao ponto em que Ron sequer fez uma piada sobre Hermione concordar em <em>não</em> fazer os trabalhos.</p>
<p>Ron segurou firmemente seu outro braço. "Vamos lá, cara, nós garantiremos que você descansará bem esta noite".</p>
<p>Harry deixou o acompanharem até seu quarto. No entanto —</p>
<p>"Eu ficarei bem", Harry reclamou, envergonhado enquanto Hermione o ajudava a tirar os sapatos e vestes externas, transfigurava o resto de suas roupas em pijamas e fazia um feitiço de limpeza em seus dentes.</p>
<p>"<em>Harry</em>", Hermione bufou.</p>
<p>Ron abriu as cortinas da cama de Harry, levantando os lençóis. "Para dentro".</p>
<p>"Não sou uma criancinha", Harry murmurou, mas o olhar sério de Ron o impediu de revirar os olhos.</p>
<p>"Estamos preocupados com você, cara", Ron disse, franzindo o cenho. Ele puxou Harry para frente.</p>
<p>Obedientemente, Harry subiu na cama e ficou quieto enquanto Ron e Hermione o cobriam. "Mas eu <em>estou</em> bem —"</p>
<p>"Vá dormir, Harry", Hermione acariciou o seu cabelo, fechando suas pálpebras gentilmente.</p>
<p>Ele deveria estar cansado, afinal, porque adormeceu imediatamente... com a imagem de Ron e Hermione em pé ao lado de sua cama, como se fossem seus pais.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>O chiar do escudo interno de Draco o despertou. O azul e branco relaxante de seu sonho se quebrou na escuridão da noite. Sua mão agarrou a varinha debaixo de seu travesseiro antes mesmo dele abrir os olhos. A luz do luar e a sua pedra da lua o deram iluminação o suficiente para ele apontar a varinha no intruso.</p>
<p>A figura pairava na borda de sua cama, no lado da janela em que ele matinha as cortinas abertas. Um grito abafado emergiu, e Draco se arrastou para trás, quando o intruso — pessoa — POTTER! — caiu na cama.</p>
<p>Cenários conspiratórios e brincadeiras vis preencheram a parte histérica da mente de Draco. A outra parte o forçou a regular sua respiração, para <em>examinar</em>, para <em>escutar</em>. Seus olhos aguçaram com um feitiço não-verbal, permitindo-o decifrar o rosto de Potter nas sombras da luz prateada. Os olhos de Potter estavam fechados e sua boca aberta, saliva brilhante se acumulando no canto.</p>
<p>Uma vez que o coração de Draco deixou de bater em seus ouvidos, ele pôde distinguir a respiração profunda e estável de Potter. Estava adormecido.</p>
<p>Draco fechou os olhos momentaneamente, mas quando os abriu outra vez, Potter continuava ali. <em>Por Merlin</em>. Ele agitou sua varinha, levitando o idiota² para fora de sua cama e saindo de seus cobertores aquecidos. As cortinas de Potter estavam abertas e seus lençóis bagunçados. Irritado, Draco depositou Potter em cima deles.</p>
<p>Draco estava planejando em deixar Potter daquele jeito, mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Incomodar <em>teve</em> que emitir um pequeno lamento, se arrepiar, e se enrolar. De má vontade, <em>o que sua mãe nunca vai saber sobre</em>, ele colocou Potter devidamente na cama e lançou um feitiço de aquecimento.</p>
<p>Os arrepios de Potter cederam, e qualquer murmúrio desvaneceu.</p>
<p>Mal se contendo de infantilmente pincelar a testa de Potter, Draco voltou para sua própria cama, ainda quente. Exaustão o arrastou agradavelmente de volta a dormir.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Para a irritação de Draco, pouco menos de duas horas depois ele foi obrigado a acordar <em>de novo</em>. Foi o som de gritos que o despertou e, por um segundo, Draco pensou que eram dele. Levantou a mão até sua boca, mas estava fechada, e os gritos continuavam.</p>
<p>Draco abriu suas cortinas com um movimento de sua varinha. O quarto estava vazio, até onde ele podia ver, aparte de Potter. Era ele quem estava gritando. Draco estava dividido entre o impulso de enterrar sua cabeça no travesseiro e esperar que os gritos parassem e o outro, <em>insano</em> desejo de ir e <em>acalmar</em> Potter. Perguntou-se se o barulho poderia ser ouvido do lado de fora.</p>
<p>Ele também se questionou o quão seria provável que os outros pensassem que a culpa era dele.</p>
<p>
  <em>Puta merda.</em>
</p>
<p>Draco tirou seus cobertores e se moveu rapidamente até a outra cama. Ele agitou sua varinha para reacomodar Potter, arrumando a cama e secando os lençóis ensopados de suor. Mas Potter continuava a gritar, arruinando tudo outra vez.</p>
<p>Ele deveria simplesmente colocar um feitiço silenciador e deixar Potter com seus gritos mudos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mas o que sua mãe faria?</em>
</p>
<p>Draco franziu o cenho. Dado que ele tinha uma <em>grande </em>quantidade de dívidas com Potter, ela insistiria que Draco fizesse algo para ajudar. Acalmar Potter, aliviar os seus pesadelos, se ele estivesse em tal posição de fazê-lo.</p>
<p>Draco pôs, com incerteza, uma mão na testa de Potter. Estava quente, mas não febril. Ele precisa <em>falar</em> para tranquilizá-lo? Todavia, os gritos se reduziram a gemidos patéticos.</p>
<p>Sua mão cobria a cicatriz estúpida. Sem ela e sem aquele olhar esverdeado, ele parecia ridiculamente inocente. Mechas de cabelo preto faziam cócegas nos dedos de Draco.</p>
<p>Preparando-se mentalmente, Draco começou a acariciar a testa de Potter, assim como seus cabelos.</p>
<p>A forma como o cabelo preto se separava entre seus dedos — tão pálidos em contraste — era fascinante. E como isso pareceu realmente <em>funcionar</em>, os gemidos e arrepios amenizando, foi completamente surreal.</p>
<p>Um ano atrás, Draco não acreditava que viveria. Como ele poderia <em>alguma vez</em> imaginar estar nesse tipo de situação? Brigando um com o outro por quase sete anos, estando em diferentes lados de uma maldita <em>guerra</em>, e agora... Comensal da Morte ajudando Garoto de Ouro.</p>
<p>Draco retirou sua mão assim que percebeu que Potter estava dormindo pacificamente outra vez. Um <em>Tempus </em>o disse que faltava menos de uma hora até seu horário habitual de despertar, e foi com grande resignação que Draco decidiu dar início à sua manhã.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>O céu repentinamente se tornou escuro, e Harry entendeu, no fundo de sua mente, que aquilo era um sonho. Mas isso não deteve o imediato surgimento de um medo familiar. Vestes pretas e máscaras brancas peroladas. Harry correu, ele tentou, mas suas pernas pareciam lentas. Eles o apanharam — o fizeram na realidade? — e então havia <em>Cruciatus</em> por todas as partes. Harry tentou se arrastar para longe e, por um breve momento, a dor parou, e o céu estava se iluminando — mas tudo voltou abruptamente quando Harry viu Cedrico, o viu morrer de novo e de novo e de novo, repetidas vezes.</p>
<p>Em algum lugar, Harry podia <em>sentir</em>, havia segurança. Talvez um pouco além do horizonte — e com um estalo, ele estava <em>lá. </em>Ali na suavidade branca, na qual graças a Merlin ele não podia ver ou sentir mais nenhum Comensal da Morte, parecia que o tempo se esticava e era <em>para sempre</em>.</p>
<p>Mesmo em um sonho, aquilo era bom demais para durar. A escuridão descendeu e as paredes se fecharam. Seu armário sob a escada. Um pânico repentino o acertou — ele estava grande demais para o seu armário agora! Ele socou a porta e essa se abriu, revelando Tia Petúnia.</p>
<p>"Ao trabalho, garoto", ela zombou, e Harry tropeçou para fora do armário, agradecido. Apenas para assistir horrorizado enquanto Tia Petúnia se transformava em Bellatrix. Ela apontou sua varinha para ele e <em>sorriu </em>—</p>
<p>Harry despertou, quase pulando de sua cama, varinha em mãos. Sua respiração soava agitada em seus ouvidos, e levou alguns breves segundos para a escuridão do sonho desaparecer, para ser substituída com o brilho prateado da janela e o <em>Lumus</em> dourado de Malfoy em sua mesa. A cabeça de Malfoy se virou em sua direção, varinha levantada. Harry subitamente se sentiu estúpido e deixou seu braço cair. O rosto de Malfoy se suavizou, ele lhe deu um curto aceno e se virou de novo, deixando Harry notar o vazio no lugar em que eles geralmente trocavam insultos.</p>
<p>Estava cedo, o sol ainda nascendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Então essa é a hora que Malfoy faz suas atividades?</em>
</p>
<p>Harry balançou sua cabeça, seus músculos cansados. Sua cama estava desordenada e o quarto parecia totalmente... vazio. Ele se vestiu rapidamente, preparou sua mochila e se dirigiu para o salão comunal.</p>
<p>O salão comunal do oitavo ano era grande e arredondado, com duas lareiras a cada lado e dois conjuntos de escadas que conduziam aos dormitórios. As bandeiras das quatro casas adornavam as paredes, mas o espaço em si estava decorado com desbotados tons de marrom e verde. As lareiras emitiam um brilho acolhedor e, com um pequeno alívio, Harry se aconchegou em um dos sofás.</p>
<p>Hermione o acordou mais tarde, sacudindo-o gentilmente. "Harry, café da manhã".</p>
<p>Harry imediatamente corou, havendo sido descoberto. "Desculpe, acordei muito cedo e eu —"</p>
<p>Hermione sorriu exasperadamente, ajudando-o a se levantar. "Fala sério, Harry, está tudo bem". Seu olhar se dirigiu à escadaria dos garotos. "Ron descerá logo, louco para tomar café da manhã — <em>agora</em>".</p>
<p>Na mesma hora, Ron estava saltando nas escadas. "Hermione! Harry! Café da manhã nos espera! Nós temos que chegar lá antes que todo o bacon acabe —", por um momento, ele franziu o cenho com raiva. "O maldito do Simas me enganou ontem. Não vou cair nessa de novo."</p>
<p>Hermione deu um sorriso travesso para Harry e enlaçou seu braço com o de Ron. "Vamos lá, então", ela disse, divertimento colorindo sua voz.</p>
<p>Harry se viu sorrindo enquanto os seguia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Tolete: é uma criatura mágica que se assemelha a um cogumelo rosado coberto de pelos. Seu suco é utilizado em uma variedade de poções de cura.</p>
<p>²Idiota: originalmente a autora utilizou a palavra "git", uma gíria britânica que não tem tradução direta para o português, mas que o significado equivale a "idiota".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aparentemente, Granger e Weasley haviam estabelecido uma rotina de colocar Potter na cama toda noite. Algumas vezes, eles saíam rapidamente; outras vezes, eles ficavam e conversavam. Se não fosse pela, bem fundamentada, paranoia de Draco, ele teria lançado feitiços silenciadores. Assim, ele cerrou os dentes e ouviu enquanto o Trio de Ouro conversava sobre seu tedioso dia, cheio de trabalhos escolares, Quadribol e caridades de guerra.</p>
<p>Pareceu que, no entanto, colocar Potter na cama o fez parar com seus regulares passeios noturnos ao redor de Hogwarts. E em cada uma dessas noites, o subconsciente de Potter havia decidido caminhar até a cama de Draco em vez disso.</p>
<p>Draco acordou <em>de novo</em> quando Potter rastejou, dormindo, sobre sua cama. Fracamente, ele percebeu que Potter estava ficando melhor nisso — ele colocou todo o seu corpo na cama e, se Draco o deixasse, ele provavelmente descobriria como aconchegar-se embaixo das cobertas. Parecia quase uma rotina ajeitar os cobertores de Potter de volta, o levitar até sua cama verdadeira e o botar ali. Durante o tempo que levou para Potter parar de gritar, Draco deixou sua mão correr pelo seu cabelo.</p>
<p>Draco aspirava dar a Potter a poção do Sono sem Sonhos modificada que ele havia feito para sua mãe, mas quando ele remexeu na mesa de cabeceira de Potter e encontrou velhos frascos vazios de poções para dormir, Draco soube que não podia, já que corria o risco de Potter ficar viciado; e fazer algo mais fraco não ajudaria. No entanto, isso explicou por que Potter não havia ido até a cama de Draco enquanto dormia antes.</p>
<p>E Draco dificilmente poderia dar a Potter sua pedra da lua, ou ensiná-lo como usar Oclumência para afastar os sonhos.</p>
<p>Turvamente, Draco caiu de volta em sua própria cama.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>"Malfoy!"</p>
<p>Draco não se virou e se negou a acelerar o passo. Ele, no entanto, enrolou os dedos em torno da varinha em seu bolso. Podia ouvir as passadas de talvez uma dezena de estudantes atrás. <em>Lufanos e corvinais presunçosos.</em></p>
<p>"Acha que é melhor do que nós? Você deveria estar em Azkaban!", um dos garotos mais velhos bradou. O som ricocheteou nas paredes, deixando para trás um eco de <em>aaazkaban-ban-ban</em>.</p>
<p>A mente de Draco se resfriou. <em>Sim, e foi o</em> seu <em>Potter quem me manteve fora</em>. Frequentar Hogwarts como um aluno do oitavo ano foi um das condições de sua liberdade condicional. Ele supunha que era a ideia de microagressão da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos quando eles foram impedidos de jogar Draco dentro de alguma cela em uma rocha no meio do mar, entregando a execução da lei a crianças em idade escolar que, em virtude de estarem do lado da "Luz", não poderiam ser culpadas —</p>
<p>Um feitiço passou silvando por sua orelha, cortando a borda de seu escudo.</p>
<p>Raiva borbulhou. Draco se virou, sacando sua varinha assim que o resto do grupo decidiu atacar. Ele estreitou os olhos e, com um rápido movimento, mandou as azarações colidirem contra as paredes do castelo.</p>
<p><em>Malditas crianças que acham que podem me pegar. Eles nunca tiveram o maldito Lorde das Trevas vivendo em </em>suas<em> casas </em>—</p>
<p>Draco quase não se conteve, uma maldição na ponta de sua língua¹. Um maldito arranhão em qualquer um deles e ele seria desviado de volta para Azkaban, e apostava que essas crianças sabiam disso. Com um grunhido interno, ele reprimiu a sua raiva.</p>
<p>O melhor que ele pôde fazer foi lançar o escudo mais forte que pôde e se afastar como se feitiços não estivessem sendo apontados para suas costas. Ele não os deu o prazer de estremecer quando uma azaração atravessou e o atingiu em uma explosão estelar de dor, quebrando seu escudo. Ele se concentrou em fazer outro escudo. Em pouco tempo, eles pararam, quando Draco virou em um corredor.</p>
<p>Ele se permitiu estremecer de dor, então, e deslizou dentro da sala de aula vazia mais próxima. Tirando suas vestes, ele examinou a área ao redor de sua lombar — felizmente um lugar que ele podia alcançar. Após se curar, não encontrou energia para pôr suas vestes e sair da sala de aula. Mas ele tinha que fazê-lo, e emergiu da sala quando tinha certeza de que o corredor estava vazio.</p>
<p>Draco deslizou dentro dos dormitórios do oitavo ano atrás de Lovegood. O salão comunal estava cheio de estudantes no espaço de tempo antes do jantar; na maioria das vezes, eles ignoravam Draco, assim como ele os ignorava. Potter estava em uma das poltronas junto à lareira, aparentemente sendo ouvido e bajulado por seus colegas e fãs. Ele se parecia com o grande idiota que ele era, muito diferente daquela pessoa estranhamente inocente que era quando dormia. O que lembrou a Draco de sua própria falta de sono.</p>
<p>Assim sendo, o cansaço decidiu por Draco pular o jantar, e ele foi direto para a cama.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Draco teve um sono ininterrupto. Ele acordou de seus sonhos com céus verdes e azuis sem o som de alarmes em seus ouvidos. O cômodo estava quieto.</p>
<p>Ele checou seus escudos de detecção. Granger e Weasley não haviam visitado; o próprio Potter só havia estado brevemente no quarto tarde da noite. Potter havia evidentemente retornado aos seus passeios noturnos.</p>
<p><em>Finalmente</em>.</p>
<p>Draco se alongou e levantou, já sentindo sua magia se tornando mais estável e calma.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>A coruja de sua mãe o encontrou nas cozinhas no início da manhã de domingo. Draco havia, há muito tempo, parado de refletir sobre como as corujas conseguiam entrar ou como elas o encontravam ali. O Pasquim e o Profeta Diário de domingo já estavam cuidadosamente dobrados ao lado de seus livros abertos.</p>
<p>Ele retirou a carta e o pacote da coruja bufo-real, Teithiwr. Ela permitiu a carícia distraída de Draco antes de voar até o prato de petiscos que os elfos-domésticos haviam posto na mesa.</p>
<p>O pacote foi aberto primeiro: uma pequena caixa de chocolates, o aroma deles e a caixa infundidos com a magia de sua mãe. Ele não comeu nenhum, todavia, e fechou a caixa, voltando-se para a carta.</p>
<p>Por um momento, Draco traçou o <em>Querido Draco</em> no cabeçalho do pergaminho. Faltava pouco mais de um mês para o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade, quando Draco poderia visitar sua mãe. <em>E seu pai</em>, ele supôs.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Querido Draco</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como você está, querido? Agradaria-me muito se você pudesse encontrar tempo para me escrever com mais frequência, senão posso apenas assumir que suas aulas estão indo bem. Temo dizer que não consigo imaginar a conduta dos outros estudantes e professores; apenas espero que você os tenha tratado com cortesia, e eles em retorno.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, como me preocupo sobre como você está indo! Você consegue dormir bem? As pedras da lua estão funcionando?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Em respeito à nomeação de seu quarto com o Sr. Potter, sinto a necessidade de lembrá-lo de manter as interações agradáveis e educadas. Eu sei que você pode sentir raiva, antipatia, ou desconforto em relação ao Sr. Potter, mas você deveria ver isso como uma chance. Independentemente de o Sr. Potter entender ou não o conceito de dívida, nós entendemos. Seria melhor se você pudesse cumprir essas dívidas agora, caso no futuro o Sr. Potter queira forçosamente fazer o uso delas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Forneça assistência ao Sr. Potter, se necessário. Pode ser benéfico se vocês se tornarem mais próximos do que apenas conhecidos, senão amigos. Querido, não negue que você teve, ao menos uma vez, vontade de ser amigo dele. Não posso dizer que sei plenamente suas vontades agora, mas se esse desejo ainda existe, anseio que seja capaz de cumpri-lo e obter um grau de satisfação com isso.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Chega disso. Seu pai e eu completamos as renovações da Ala Oeste e estamos começando na Ala Leste. A prisão domiciliar de seu pai, não surpreendentemente, não tem sido um obstáculo. Enviamos os elfos-domésticos para ir buscar todos os itens necessários. Tenha cuidado se você decidir visitar Hogsmeade ou qualquer outra área mágica, Draco. Há muitos que esquecem que fomos julgados e absolvidos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estendi minha mão a minha irmã, sua tia Andrômeda. Nossos encontros são agradáveis; Teddy Lupin é um bebê adorável, e você irá definitivamente conhecê-lo nas férias de Natal, se não durante sua visita no próximo mês. Teddy é um metamorfomago, um traço de sua mãe, sua falecida prima Ninfadora Lupin, nascida Tonks. Até agora, ele não mostra sinais de ter herdado licantropia.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Seu pai está se recuperando, e tenho certeza que ele lhe enviará uma carta logo. Ele sinceramente deseja curar a fenda entre vocês. Se nada mais, faça isso por mim, Draco.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fique bem, Draco. Mantenha sua cabeça erguida.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Com amor,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sua mãe.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Draco lentamente dobrou a carta e a guardou. A caixa de chocolates estava convidativamente à sua frente, mas Pansy, Blaise e Greg (e <em>Vincent</em>) não estavam lá para ele compartilhar ou negar-lhes os chocolates.</p>
<p><em>Deixe de ser sentimental, Draco, </em>ele se repreendeu. Teithiwr pareceu piar em afirmação. Draco lançou um olhar irônico ao pássaro e tentou não se sentir solitário em meio ao cheiro dos chocolates e perfume de sua mãe.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Foi o sétimo dia que Draco teve um sono ininterrupto. Ele acordou de seus sonhos sobre uma praia calma e cálida sem o som de alarmes em seus ouvidos. O cômodo estava quieto.</p>
<p>Draco estava inquieto.</p>
<p>Ele checou seus escudos de detecção. Potter só havia estado no quarto brevemente durante a noite</p>
<p>Sem ninguém para ouvir, Draco deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado. Potter tinha que arruinar <em>tudo</em>. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu arruinou o sono de Draco com seu estúpido sonambulismo e gritos e agora deixou Draco <em>preocupado</em> com o idiota. Draco não deixou passar a possibilidade do subconsciente de Potter ter um plano nefasto para torturá-lo lentamente.</p>
<p>Potter havia começado a vagar a noite novamente, e ele parecia ainda mais péssimo desta vez. De longe, até Draco podia ver os olhos vidrados de Potter, seu andar desleixado, roupas amarrotadas e cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca. Parecia que Potter estava tendo breves períodos de sono em lugares desconfortáveis. Ele não se via tão mal quanto durante a Guerra, Draco teve que reconhecer, mas pior do que um bruxo do lado da Luz tinha o direito de estar.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Na noite seguinte, quando Potter sonambulou até a cama de Draco, Draco ficou aliviado. Olhando para ele, encolhido em um lado de sua cama, vulnerável — <em>Merlin, se Potter soubesse que ele estava à mercê de um Comensal da Morte</em> —, Draco perdeu a determinação de enviar Potter de volta para sua própria cama. Talvez o subconsciente de Potter percebesse a superioridade da cama de Draco, a qual, afinal, ostentava algodão e seda egípcios e oferecia a vista reconfortante do céu noturno.</p>
<p>Talvez o mundo estivesse oferecendo a Draco uma forma de pagar suas dívidas de vida.</p>
<p>Decidido, Draco pegou e colocou o cobertor de Potter sobre ele e se arrastou para o outro lado da cama para que ele não tocasse em Potter acidentalmente. Ele modificou seus escudos, tornando Potter uma exceção, de modo que eles parassem de alertá-lo. Uma sensação de satisfação caiu sobre Draco, e ele voltou a dormir.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco estava confuso. A paisagem — escura, fria, azul pálido — não era a imagem que ele tinha em mente quando adormeceu. Ele se virou lentamente. O ar estava frígido, mesmo através das vestes — <em>vestes?</em> — que ele estava usando. O chão era pouco mais do que sujeira, e esqueletos de árvores rompiam o horizonte.</p>
<p>Se parecia com a Guerra.</p>
<p>O sonho se deslocou repentinamente para se lançar em uma escuridão, um espaço confinado. Draco sabia que <em>não era</em> seu sonho e se deu conta de que estava bastante lúcido. Choros, soluços infelizes e fungadas fizeram seu estômago revirar, e ele viu — apesar da escuridão — um menino encurvado no colchão. Draco se ajoelhou, e então pôde ver a cicatriz na testa do garoto.</p>
<p>O garoto era Poter, e ele estava chorando. Era o sonho de Potter.</p>
<p>Por um momento, o pânico se apoderou de Draco já que ele não conseguia pensar em nada.</p>
<p><em>Sua mãe </em>—<em> o que ela faria?</em> O pequeno canto de sua mente percorreu suas memórias, e o pânico desvaneceu — <em>seis anos de idade, depois de um pesadelo, sua mãe cantava</em>.</p>
<p>Draco fechou seus olhos. Não mudou muita coisa — escuridão e escuridão — mas o ajudou a recordar a música, a letra. Ele começou suavemente, tentando canalizar sua mãe, e uma parte distante dele sentiu e relembrou. Era uma canção de ninar que sua mãe fez especialmente para ele e, pela tradição dos Black, era uma música sobre as estrelas.</p>
<p>No sonho, a voz de Draco funcionou perfeitamente.</p>
<p>Era uma música longa, mas foi preciso uma segunda repetição para que o pequeno Potter parasse de chorar e, no terceiro verso, quando Draco se acomodou contra a parede do compartimento mais confortavelmente, aquele pequeno Potter subiu em seu colo, enterrando o rosto no peito de Draco.</p>
<p>Na terceira repetição, quando o último refrão desvaneceu, o mesmo aconteceu com o sonho.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco acordou, e seus olhos piscaram preguiçosamente. De alguma forma, durante a noite, Potter havia se aproximado e capturado sua mão. O sonho era de Potter, e Draco sabia o suficiente sobre sonhos para saber que eram pelo menos <em>parcialmente</em> verdadeiros. Potter havia sonhado com um quarto tão pequeno que Draco não podia sequer se erguer direito dentro, um colchão jogado no chão, e um pequeno Potter na escuridão.</p>
<p>Draco colocou Potter de volta em sua própria cama antes que ele pudesse acordar e o acusar de algo ridículo; Draco lançou um feitiço de aquecimento e o aconchegou.</p>
<p>O rosto de Potter virou-se para ele, relaxado no sono.</p>
<p>Normal. Amigável, até. Não o garoto que rejeitou a mão de Draco no primeiro ano. Não o garoto a quem Draco devia dívidas de vida. Não o garoto que agora mal olhava para Draco.</p>
<p>O estômago de Draco revirou, ele fez uma careta e se virou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Ponta de sua língua: A frase original traduzida seria “na ponta de sua mente”. Achei que soaria melhor colocar uma expressão da nossa língua no lugar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry respirou lentamente, forçando-se a não franzir as sobrancelhas. “Melissa, aponte sua varinha para os bonecos, não outros estudantes.”</p><p>Era sexta-feira à noite e o Salão Principal estava abafado pelo ar usado e calor corporal de mais de trinta estudantes do Clube de Duelo. Harry sabia que professor Flitwick e Neville estavam em <em>algum lugar </em>por ali, mas malditamente parecia que Harry estava por conta própria. Melissa, uma grifinória do quarto ano, assentiu sabiamente às suas palavras, mas Harry não tinha dúvida de que ela se esqueceria e ele teria que proteger outro estudante de um feitiço.</p><p>“Harry, senhor? Pode me ajudar com isso?”</p><p>
  <em>Sorria, Harry.</em>
</p><p>O dia inteiro parecera estranho: ele havia acordado se sentido distintamente <em>desligado </em>e muito cedo — o havia feito por mais de uma semana. Ele tinha visto Malfoy de novo, estudando silenciosamente em sua escrivaninha. Eles somente <em>trocaram acenos</em> — isso foi tudo! E quando Harry pensou que deveria dizer algo, Malfoy apenas olhou para ele e o fez se sentir estúpido sem sequer sorrir com desdém. Poções em dobro havia sido um desastre, e Harry se sentiu absurdamente sonolento durante Transfiguração, mas conseguiu manejar sem ir para detenção.</p><p>“Senhor?”</p><p>Harry se virou e assentiu para a lufana do segundo ano. Ele lançou seu nono <em>protego</em> e assistiu como a garota lutou através do feitiço. Depois dela, um grupo do segundo ano queria outra demonstração do feitiço de escudo, e então Harry precisava ir ver as garotas do sexto ano que pareciam estar lançando olhares para ele e não para a prática de duelo, e os malditos Zacharias Smith e Geoffrey Hooper estavam lançando feitiços infantis de transfiguração em seus bonecos de prática, e —</p><p>Ele se virou, assustado quando alguém bateu-lhe no ombro, varinha erguida.</p><p>Neville sorriu cansadamente. “Melhor começar a relaxar, Harry.”</p><p>Harry abaixou sua varinha timidamente. “Sim.”</p><p>Neville assentiu, e o Salão se encheu com sua voz. Passaram-se uns bons dez minutos antes dos últimos estudantes esclarecerem suas dúvidas, já que muitos deles queriam conselhos de última hora. Gina apareceu quando Harry, Neville e Professor Flitwick estavam colocando os bancos e mesas de volta no lugar. Neville rapidamente correu até ela, lançando uma despedida a Harry.</p><p>“Ah, e Harry?” Gina chamou. “Não se esqueça do treino de Quadribol amanhã.”</p><p>Harry acenou com a mão. “Beleza, entendido.”</p><p>Gina acenou alegremente para ele e Flitwick antes de arrastar Neville para longe pelo braço.</p><p>“Bom trabalho, Harry”, Flitwick disse. A última mesa se estabeleceu no lugar com um movimento de sua varinha. “Vou testar os do quarto ano próxima semana. Alguns deles estão prontos para avançar. Se importaria em fazer uma pequena demonstração de duelo dentro de duas semanas?”</p><p>Harry balançou a cabeça. “Sem dúvida. Boa noite, Professor.”</p><p>Flitwick assentiu. “Boa noite.”</p><p>Bruscamente, Flitwick se dirigiu para fora do Salão Principal, Harry rapidamente seguindo atrás. As portas rangeram ao se fecharem atrás deles.</p><p>๑</p><p>Ron e Hermione estavam no salão comunal do oitavo ano em uma das mesas próximas da lareira esquerda. Hermione capturou seus olhos quase de imediato. <em>Dever de casa</em>, ela murmurou do outro lado do cômodo. Harry assentiu. Ele foi rapidamente ao seu dormitório. A porta se abriu com sua assinatura mágica, e Harry se apressou até sua mesa para buscar suas coisas.</p><p>As cortinas da cama de Malfoy já estavam fechadas, como sempre. Ao olhar a mesa de Malfoy, encontrou-a vazia. Harry franziu a testa. Ele havia visto Malfoy sentado ali, estudando. Mais de uma vez. Sua própria escrivaninha atualmente estava uma maldita bagunça. Ele rapidamente checou o Mapa do Maroto, e sim, Malfoy estava de fato na cama.</p><p>Harry espirou. Ao menos não estava alucinando. Ele pegou seus livros e se apressou de volta ao salão comunal.</p><p>Hermione lhe deu um olhar satisfeito quando ele se sentou ao lado de Ron, que segurava uma pena em uma mão e um grande biscoito na outra. Ron deu-lhe uma saudação abafada e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça sob o olhar de Hermione. Harry imediatamente descendeu em sua dissertação de Transfiguração, prevista para segunda-feira, dentro de três dias. Ele sabia que Hermione ficaria realizada se ele a completasse antes do último minuto da noite de domingo.</p><p>Quase muito cedo, porém, Hermione se levantou.</p><p>“Vamos terminar mais cedo," ela disse, corando. “<em>É</em> sexta-feira.”</p><p>Harry sorriu, dando a Ron um olhar aguçado. “Se você diz.”</p><p>Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto pegava o braço de Ron. “Durma bem, certo, Harry?”</p><p>“Claro," Harry respondeu indiferente. “Vocês dois vão em frente. Eu só quero terminar isso.”</p><p>Hermione tocou seu braço levemente. “Bom para você. Apenas, durma, está bem?”</p><p>Ele assentiu, baixando os olhos de volta ao seu trabalho. Uma pequena parte dele desejava que Hermione e Ron ainda o acompanhassem para a cama.</p><p>“Noite, cara," Ron disse rapidamente, e ele e Hermione desapareceram pelas escadas.</p><p>Ainda se sentindo estranho, Harry eventualmente se arrastou para a cama.</p><p>๑</p><p>Draco viu quando um homem obeso deu um tapa no rosto do pequeno Harry depois dele não conseguir produzir fatias perfeitas de bacon. Harry estava balbuciando, “Me desculpe, me desculpe —”</p><p>O homem rosnou, chutando Harry atrás do joelho. “Vá para seu armário, rapaz! Você não pode sair até que eu diga!”</p><p>O sonho se deformou, quando a porta branco-creme de um armário sob a escada agigantou-se sobre eles, para depois encolher-se em seu tamanho normal. O homem, Valter — Draco havia escutado seu nome falado em um sonho anterior — abriu a porta com um estrondo e a fechou com força assim que Harry deslizou para dentro.</p><p>Conforme Draco era transportado para o espaço escuro, pequeno demais para ficar erguido, chegou à horrível compreensão de que <em>esse era o quarto de Potter</em>. Ao seu redor, as palavras “aberração” e “ninguém te ama” sobressaíam. Seu coração quase se partiu, porque sua mãe jamais faria algo assim, não com Draco, e nem seu <em>pai</em> ousaria, apesar de todo o ódio com o qual ele contribuiu, apesar de todo o perigo em que ele pôs seu próprio herdeiro.</p><p>Draco caiu na cama, trazendo o pequeno Harry para seu colo. Ele cantou a canção de ninar sobre as estrelas de novo, até que o garoto parou de chorar, de tremer e de fungar.</p><p>Quando Draco acordou, Potter estava encolhido contra o seu torso, de alguma forma atravessando o espaço entre eles durante a noite. Os rastros de lágrimas secas tornaram tudo real, e o estômago de Draco afundou.</p><p>Naquele momento, Draco sinceramente se odiou. Apesar de toda sua suposta <em>inteligência</em> e <em>atitude sonserina</em>, ele falhou em coletar a informação correta e, em vez disso, havia proferido qualquer coisa que combinasse com sua raiva.</p><p>Por que Potter não o havia corrigido? Por que Potter o havia <em>salvado</em>?</p><p>Draco levou Potter de volta para sua própria cama e limpou suas lágrimas com uma flanela úmida. Colocar Potter na cama parecia ritual; ele arrumou as cobertas, lançou o feitiço aquecedor e, por um breve momento, se permitiu a escovar seus dedos levemente pelos cabelos de Potter.</p><p>E suspirou.</p><p>Ele estava fazendo isso apenas para cancelar suas dívidas com Potter. Nada mais proviria disso.</p><p>๑</p><p>Harry acordou sábado pela manhã, mais uma vez se sentindo visivelmente estranho. Seu cobertor ainda o estava embrulhando, o que era reconfortante, mas esquisito; parecia que, nessa última semana, Harry ainda não o havia chutado fora como ele costumava fazer. Era ainda mais estranho se sentir com fome, e tinha uma melodia presa em sua cabeça.</p><p>Harry rolou para encarar a janela — e a cama vazia de Malfoy. Já passara do nascer do sol e o quarto inteiro, voltado para o leste, estava inundado pela luz dourada.</p><p>Era bizarro. <em>Um mistério</em>. A escrivaninha de Malfoy, vazia. A cama de Malfoy, feita, cortinas abertas. Se não fossem pelas pedras lisas na mesa de cabeceira, o malão ao pé da cama, e as roupas, ele supôs, penduradas no guarda-roupa de Malfoy, Harry teria pensado que ele era o único estudante no quarto. Era como se ele pudesse contar suas interações com Malfoy desde os julgamentos da guerra com uma só mão.</p><p>Com uma sensação de déjà vu, ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e se concentrou em <em>Draco Malfoy</em>.</p><p>Quinze minutos depois, Harry irrompeu nas cozinhas.</p><p>As cozinhas estavam agitadas, elfos-domésticos trabalhando incansavelmente, ar impregnado pelo aroma celestial de pão assando. Os olhos de Harry foram imediatamente atraídos para a calma: Malfoy, sentado a uma mesa ao lado.</p><p>Malfoy estava surpreso em vê-lo — olhos cinzentos se arregalaram quase comicamente, e seus lábios estavam se contorcendo em uma espécie de “o” — e então seu rosto se estabeleceu em uma máscara fria. Malfoy deu a Harry um breve aceno, e voltou a olhar para baixo.</p><p>Harry piscou incrédulo, mas Malfoy não disse nada.</p><p>Sem insultos. Nem mesmo um sorriso presunçoso.</p><p>O rosto de Malfoy estava inexpressivo, assim como nos julgamentos da guerra quando ele se sentou passivamente em frente à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, aguardando sua audiência. Seu rosto havia ganhando <em>algum</em> tipo de emoção quando Harry deu um passo adiante para falar; ele ofereceu um agradecimento relutante quando Harry o devolveu a varinha e estreitou os olhos quando o estendeu sua mão.</p><p>Mas agora, estava sem emoção.</p><p>Um movimento desviou seus olhos de Malfoy para o elfo-domestico à sua frente. Winky piscou os olhos arregalados para Harry e torceu as mãos. “Mestre Harry gostaria de tomar café da manhã?”</p><p>Harry olhou brevemente para Malfoy, cuja cabeça permanecia virada. “Sim, obrigado, Winky.”</p><p>Winky assentiu e conduziu Harry à mesa em que Malfoy estava sentado. Outros dois elfos-domésticos colocaram alguns pratos, um copo e um jarro sobre a mesa, levemente para o lado de Malfoy. Harry o aproximou um pouco timidamente — ele provavelmente importunou Malfoy, agora que estava mais perto e notou a dispersão de pergaminhos e livros. Malfoy não levantou a cabeça quando ele se sentou, no entanto, e Harry considerou isso como um consentimento relutante de companhia silenciosa.</p><p>Enquanto comia, escutou a agitação dos elfos-domésticos e o rabiscar constante da pena de Malfoy. Houve um momento em que ele ficou subitamente fascinado pelos dedos longos de Malfoy, articulando uma precisa e elegante caligrafia. Harry estremeceu, pensando sobre como os professores teriam se sentido ao olhar sua própria letra. A cabeça de Malfoy se mexeu quando ele se virou para um de seus livros, e os olhos de Harry foram apanhados pelo cabelo loiro pálido que era longo o suficiente para cobrir parcialmente seus olhos. O cabelo de Malfoy já não era mais penteado para trás, mas solto e liso e de alguma forma enrolado em torno de suas orelhas.</p><p>Foi um pouco surpreendente quando Harry percebeu que tinha terminado de comer. Malfoy seguia trabalhando, nem uma vez encontrando os olhos de Harry.</p><p>Harry se levantou, se encolhendo quando a cadeira rangeu. Ele olhou para Malfoy de novo. “Hm, tchau," ele disse, em seguida fechou a boca rapidamente.</p><p>Malfoy olhou para cima (<em>isso!</em>), acenou (outro <em>aceno?</em>), e olhou para baixo (<em>ah</em>).</p><p>Foi no <em>menor</em> estado de descrença em que Harry agradeceu aos elfos-domésticos e voltou ao salão comunal do oitavo ano.</p><p>Ele havia sentado, com Malfoy, na mesma mesa.</p><p>Por mais de quinze minutos.</p><p>Sem insultar ou azarar um ao outro.</p><p>(Não que Malfoy tenha falado algo; não que Harry tenha dito muito de qualquer forma.)</p><p>Ele quase correu o último trecho até a privacidade do dormitório para examinar o mapa. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir vagamente desapontado ao saber que Malfoy ainda estava nas cozinhas.</p><p>
  <em>Eu preciso de algum motivo para ficar mais tempo.</em>
</p><p>๑</p><p>No momento em que Potter deixou as cozinhas, Draco deixou escapar um suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando.</p><p>Agora que Potter se foi, Draco se permitiu, só um pouco, entrar em pânico. <em>Por que</em> Potter veio para as cozinhas? <em>Por que</em> Potter se sentou à mesa? E <em>por que</em> Potter o encarou o tempo todo?</p><p>Draco cautelosamente tocou seu cabelo, mas ainda estava perfeito.</p><p>
  <em>Potter descobriu sobre o sonambulismo?</em>
</p><p>Draco se acalmou. <em>E se ele descobriu?</em></p><p>Potter não o confrontou sobre nada, todavia, e falou muito pouco. Draco deduziu que ele não havia descoberto e, se Draco pudesse manter como queria, Potter não o faria nunca.</p><p>Mas Draco conhecia sua sorte, ou falta dela. Se ele continuar deixando Potter dormir em sua cama, ele <em>irá</em> descobrir. E Draco não era malditamente otimista o suficiente para acreditar que Potter veria o lado “bom” do que estava fazendo.</p><p>As únicas soluções em que Draco podia pensar era em devolver Potter à sua própria cama; ou pôr escudos que manteriam Potter longe.</p><p>๑</p><p>Antes de deitar, Draco colocou escudos repelentes no espaço entre os pés de sua cama e a parede mais próxima; suas cortinas, para o lado de Potter, estavam firmemente fechadas.</p><p>No entanto, Draco foi acordado quando Potter desabou no chão bem do lado de fora de seus escudos. O idiota apenas se aconchegou no chão, e Draco cedeu ao impulso de esfregar os olhos. Cerrando os dentes, ele levitou o imbecil de volta para a cama-que-não-era-de-Draco, jogando o Salvador adormecido nos lençóis bagunçados, antes de resolutamente retornar para sua própria cama.</p><p>Draco não se surpreendeu quando ele foi prematuramente forçado a acordar apenas algumas horas depois para encontrar Potter caído na base de sua cama.</p><p><em>Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito</em> SEJAS, <em>Potter</em>. <em>Você </em>precisa<em> tornar as coisas difíceis para mim, não é?</em></p><p>Draco o encarou, babando sobre o chão. O chão <em>frio</em>. Relutantemente, Draco levantou-se da cama, dissipou os escudos repelentes, pegou Potter e o colocou em sua cama.</p><p>A respiração de Potter se acalmou.</p><p><em>Maldito Potter e maldito mundo. É bom que você me dê boa sorte para tudo isso, e, por favor, não me mate.</em> Draco sentiu vontade de rir de seu próprio pedido estúpido.</p><p>๑</p><p>Harry acordou, cansado, irritado e um pouco dolorido. Estava atrasado demais para alcançar Malfoy, o sol brilhando através das janelas.</p><p>No café da manhã, Harry não tinha apetite para mastigar, e o mingau parecia uma pasta sem sabor em sua boca. Em vez disso, tomou uma xícara de café enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para a mesa da sonserina. Era uma casa escassa esse ano, os estudantes sentados em apertados grupos de anos mistos. Mas Harry não conseguia ver Malfoy.</p><p><em>Era</em> domingo, e a maioria dos estudantes dormia até tarde, mas ele já havia visto Malfoy acordado antes mesmo do sol nascer.</p><p>“Ei, Hermione.”</p><p>No fundo de sua mente, Harry estremeceu, percebendo tardiamente que ele havia cortado a fala de Hermione, a qual ele não estava prestando atenção. No entanto, Hermione virou-se para ele com olhos curiosos, sem traço de raiva ou irritação no rosto.</p><p>Ele piscou timidamente. “Você viu o Malfoy?”</p><p>Ron resmungou em seu bacon. “Por que tá’ <em>nos</em> perguntando? Ele não é seu companheiro de quarto?”</p><p>Hermione sacudiu a cabeça um pouco exasperada. “Você não está ficando obcecado por ele <em>outra vez</em>, está?”</p><p>Harry franziu o cenho. “Claro que não!”, ele protestou. “Eu só... percebi que nunca realmente o <em>vi</em> no quarto. Acho que só nas aulas.”</p><p>Hermione deu a Harry um olhar firme. “Nesse caso, eu provavelmente o vejo mais que você," ela disse devagar. “Ele tem Runas e Aritmancia, bem como Defesa e Poções.”</p><p>Harry piscou. Ele não se recordava de ter visto Malfoy em Defesa <em>ou</em> Poções. Harry encolheu os ombros sob o olhar fixo de Hermione. “Desculpe, você estava falando sobre...?”</p><p>Os olhos de Hermione brilharam e ela voltou ao seu falatório.</p><p>Se Malfoy fazia seus trabalhos nas cozinhas de manhã, provavelmente também tomava café da manhã ali. <em>Não é uma má ideia, na verdade</em> — significaria que Harry poderia <em>comer em paz</em>, em vez de ter conversas, com ele e sobre ele, ter cartas chovendo sobre sua cabeça, e ser abordado para mais um autógrafo (ao menos agora cobrava por cada — Ron pensou que seria uma boa ideia para doar ao fundo dos órfãos da guerra). Harry sentiu um plano se formar em sua cabeça.</p><p>๑</p><p>Harry quase pulou de triunfo quando viu Malfoy no almoço, sentado no final da mesa da sonserina mais próxima dos professores. Malfoy estava sentado com as costas retas e tinha uma expressão fria em seu rosto. Havia um círculo quase visível ao redor dele que os outros estudantes evitavam, contornando-o. A maneira como ele comia era fascinante; ordenadamente, rapidamente, mas com <em>graciosidade</em>. Às vezes, seus olhos varriam ociosamente o Salão e, uma vez, Harry acidentalmente encontrou seu olhar. Malfoy continuou o fitando e, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável por ter sido pego olhando, Harry hesitantemente inclinou sua cabeça. Malfoy pareceu um pouco assustado, mas rapidamente devolveu o aceno e quebrou o contato visual.</p><p>Depois disso, Harry certificou-se de desviar o olhar quando os olhos de Malfoy começavam a vagar perto dele. Mas foi depois de uma dessas vezes que, quando Harry olhou de volta, Malfoy já havia saído.</p><p>O jantar foi uma repetição estranha do almoço: Malfoy, final da mesa, barreira invisível ao seu redor, com Harry tentando não encontrar seus olhos. Malfoy saiu assim que terminou de comer, e Harry ansiou por correr atrás dele, segui-lo até o quarto deles.</p><p>Harry esperou com impaciência pouco disfarçada que Hermione e Ron terminassem de comer. Ou talvez, não disfarçada de jeito nenhum:</p><p>“Harry, o que deu em você?” Hermione perguntou do outro lado da mesa.</p><p>“Err—” Harry balbuciou. Ele olhou para seu prato, mal comido. “Apenas me sentindo cansado," ele murmurou.</p><p>Hermione deu um reservado “Hmm," e olhou para Ron. Harry seguiu sua mirada: Ron ainda estava comendo, e depois de alguns segundos, ele lentamente olhou para cima.</p><p>“Que?”, Ron questionou, com a boca cheia.</p><p>Hermione revirou os olhos para Ron, mas colocou uma mão carinhosa em seu braço. Ela virou-se para Harry. “Por que você não volta primeiro, então? Direto para a cama.”</p><p>“Hm— está bem.” Harry se levantou rapidamente e se sentiu enjoado. “Sim, cama," ele concordou fracamente.</p><p>“Se piorar, podemos te levar à enfermaria”, Hermione adicionou, franzindo a testa.</p><p>Harry tentou sorrir tranquilizadoramente. “Eu vou ficar bem.”</p><p>Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso e Ron murmurou um distraído “Boa noite.”</p><p>Harry estava quase acostumado com o coro de “tchau, Harry” da mesa da grifinória quando ele saía. Ele acenou de volta, o máximo que podia fazer sem esvaziar seu estômago no chão.</p><p>Os corredores estavam abençoadamente vazios, e Harry entrou no salão comunal sem nenhum problema pelo retrato guardião. O cômodo parecia vazio, quando ele atravessou o salão, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o quarto.</p><p>Harry parou com a mão na maçaneta. Havia luz embaixo da porta, e Harry lutou para impedir que a náusea e a emoção se misturassem.</p><p>Abriu a porta.</p><p>Seus olhos imediatamente se fixaram sobre o movimento no quarto — a porta do banheiro estava simultaneamente abrindo e Malfoy apareceu em camisa e calças brancas, contrastando fortemente com a escuridão do banheiro atrás dele.</p><p>Malfoy se assustou, recuando e arregalando os olhos. Sua varinha surgiu em sua mão, cautelosamente levantada, tudo antes que o pensamento voltasse à cabeça de Harry.</p><p>Atingiu Harry o quão semelhante, mas também o quão diferente, era do sexto ano. Ele rapidamente retrocedeu um passo, voltando suas palmas para cima. “Porra, desculpe.”</p><p>Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram. Ele não guardou a varinha, mas sua mão abaixou. Muito lentamente, enquanto ainda prendia Harry com o olhar, Malfoy fechou a porta do banheiro.</p><p>Harry se contorceu um pouco e entrou totalmente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. “Suponho que você está indo dormir?” <em>Ah, ótimo, Harry, o que diabos você acabou de dizer?</em></p><p>Malfoy não respondeu. Em vez disso, inclinou a cabeça levemente em reconhecimento e caminhou suavemente pelo quarto — passando por Harry — até sua cama no lado oposto da janela. A qual já estava parcialmente cortinada; Malfoy fechou as cortinas voltadas para a cama de Harry.</p><p>Harry ainda estava enraizado em seu lugar ao lado da porta quando Malfoy olhou para ele. E encontrou seus olhos.</p><p>Desta vez, não havia um Salão Principal entre eles, nada para deixar Harry fingir que não estava observando Malfoy.</p><p>Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, e a reação automática de Harry foi franzir o cenho de volta. Ele se afastou da porta e de Malfoy, em direção a sua própria cama e malão. Com a cabeça virada, murmurou um “boa noite”. O deslizar dos anéis da cortina terminou a não conversa.</p><p>Harry rapidamente se preparou para dormir, a náusea agora uma pressão sólida contra seus olhos. Largou seus óculos descuidadamente na mesa de cabeceira e murmurou seus habituais feitiços de silenciamento. Ele lidaria com Malfoy outro dia. A dor de cabeça o levou a um sono inquieto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry havia sonhado sobre o armário de novo. Mas... ele não estava sozinho. Havia mais alguém lá, alguém com membros longos e um torso firme. Mesmo agora, Harry podia sentir o zumbido conforme aquele peito ressoava com uma melodia. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de todas as palavras, apenas fragmentos — <em>Colocarei as estrelas para você</em> —, mas Harry gostava. Soava lindo.</p>
<p>Ele havia acordado após o nascer do sol, sem náuseas. O quarto estava banhado em luz dourada e, por um momento, Harry sentiu como se refletisse verdadeiramente seu humor: otimista. Seus pesadelos não foram tão ruins, e ele havia <em>dormido a noite toda.</em></p>
<p>Sorriu para si mesmo.</p>
<p>“Cara, o que você está cantarolando?” Ron perguntou da mesa ao lado em Poções. Hermione estava do outro lado, e deu a Ron um olhar exasperado antes de voltar a analisar seu texto de poções.</p>
<p>Harry olhou para cima, sorrindo, ainda cantarolando. “Não sei. Está presa na minha cabeça.”</p>
<p>“Sério?” A poção de Ron borbulhou e ele praguejou, rapidamente se concentrando de volta. Harry, no entanto, notou Malfoy caminhando até a frente da classe e colocando seu frasco na mesa. Ainda faltava meia hora para o fim da aula, o que era surpreendente. Até Hermione percebeu que Malfoy havia terminado rápido, porque estava franzindo o cenho mais do que nunca.</p>
<p>Malfoy o notou e lhe deu um aceno antes de deslizar para fora da sala de aula sem dizer uma palavra. Aturdido, Harry olhou para Slughorn, mas o professor não havia percebido, apesar de estar em pé cerca de uma das mesas perto da porta. Slughorn notou <em>Harry</em> olhando para ele, no entanto, e se aproximou, tagarelando ruidosamente sobre o <em>quão bom</em> o progresso de Harry era. Harry franziu o cenho internamente.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Quando Harry acordou cedo o suficiente para alcançar Malfoy ainda estudando em sua escrivaninha, ele praticamente pulou da cama, assustando Malfoy, que quase saltou da cadeira.</p>
<p>Extasiado com o sucesso de obter outra reação de Malfoy, Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Malfoy lhe deu aquele olhar sem emoção.</p>
<p>“Dia,” ele disse tardiamente, mas com uma rápida olhada nas janelas, “— ah, hum, ainda não de fato dia, mas —” e <em>isso!</em>, o canto esquerdo dos lábios de Malfoy se curvou, apenas um pouco. O sorriso de Harry aumentou.</p>
<p>Começando a perceber o quão estranho era estar sorrindo, ele abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Malfoy revirava os olhos e voltava para a mesa.</p>
<p>Sentindo-se muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Harry cantarolou até o chuveiro. Parecia que dormir cedo significava dormir bem, e Harry tinha a esperança de que agora ele pudesse se despedir das noites sem dormir.</p>
<p>Harry emergiu do banheiro para achar Malfoy preparando sua mochila.</p>
<p>“Malfoy —” Começou Harry, antes que pudesse pensar.</p>
<p>Malfoy virou-se, sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento.</p>
<p>“Erm, indo para as cozinhas? Você pode me esperar?”</p>
<p>Malfoy o fitou, provavelmente procurando por más intenções, mas Harry tinha certeza de que não tinha, não mais.</p>
<p>Lentamente, Malfoy assentiu. Harry deu um sorriso aliviado, para o qual Malfoy levantou o canto da boca.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry queria abraçar a todos os elfos-domésticos que puseram a mesa, sentando-os em frente um do outro. E quando Malfoy terminou de comer e retirou seu trabalho, Harry pôde triunfantemente pegar o dele também.</p>
<p>Malfoy encarou. Harry sorriu timidamente, passando uma mão distraída pelo cabelo. Malfoy eventualmente desistiu com um pequeno bufo, e Harry foi capaz de começar seriamente sua tarefa.</p>
<p>De fato, ele estava <em>tão</em> concentrado fazendo seu trabalho que se chocou quando uma grande coruja mergulhou nas cozinhas e pousou na mesa com um sopro de vento. Malfoy, Harry imediatamente notou, estava imperturbável. Virado contrário a Harry, Malfoy <em>realmente</em> emitiu um murmúrio silencioso enquanto aqueles longos e pálidos dedos revolviam as penas da coruja. O pássaro recuou e Malfoy abaixou a cabeça levemente, rapidamente removendo os itens.</p>
<p>Com outra rajada de vento, que fez Harry se esforçar para manter os pergaminhos no lugar, a coruja voou para o outro lado das cozinhas, onde os elfos-domésticos imediatamente começaram perturbar o pássaro. Era uma visão cativante.</p>
<p>Ele se voltou para ver Malfoy folheando um jornal. Harry fez uma careta. <em>O maldito Profeta Diário.</em> Para o alívio de Harry, Malfoy rapidamente guardou-o enquanto se acomodava para ler o <em>Pasquim </em>em vez disso.</p>
<p>Harry lançou um <em>Tempus</em> — e percebeu que Hermione e Ron estariam esperando ele vir para o café da manhã. Culpado, enviou seu patrono e rapidamente começou a guardar suas coisas.</p>
<p>“Eu, erm —” Harry começou, e rapidamente ganhou aquele indecifrável olhar cinza, “erm... até logo, Malfoy. Hermione e Ron estão esperando por mim —” Harry se interrompeu. Duvidava que Malfoy se importasse com o porquê dele estar saindo.</p>
<p>Malfoy assentiu em silêncio e voltou ao seu trabalho, em uma clara dispensa. Seu rosto estava vazio outra vez, não mostrando a vivacidade que Harry havia visto apenas há apenas alguns minutos.  Por um momento, Harry quis ser contrário e sentar-se novamente, de qualquer modo. Mais do que isso, porém, ele já havia dito a Hermione e Ron que os encontraria no Salão Principal. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e deixou Malfoy na companhia de elfos-domésticos e um pássaro.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Quando Harry acordava cedo o suficiente, ele se deixava seguir Malfoy até as cozinhas para um café da manhã. Mas ele nunca mais foi capaz de assustar Malfoy ao pular da cama de repente. Malfoy não curvava os lábios, parou de revirar os olhos, e definitivamente não franzia o cenho. Aquelas manhãs rapidamente se converteram em uma espera agonizante pela gigante coruja vir entregar o que quer que fosse entregue: era a única vez que Harry via o rosto de Malfoy se suavizar daquele vazio. Certa vez, o pássaro havia até acariciado Malfoy e este havia dado o menor dos sorrisos.</p>
<p>Em contraste à atenção que Malfoy dava à coruja e até mesmo aos elfos-domésticos, Harry era ignorado; <em>ele</em> apenas recebia pequenos acenos de reconhecimento no início do dia, e depois que a coruja chegava Harry tinha que correr para encontrar seus amigos.</p>
<p>Harry precisava fazer algo mais. Algo diferente. Ele <em>precisava</em> fazer Malfoy <em>falar</em>.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Potter começou a acompanhar Draco até as cozinhas para o café da manhã, para ‘estudar’. No entanto, ele sempre saía um pouco cedo, para ir até os seus amigos <em>reais</em>, Granger e Weasley, e isso deixava Draco com um sabor amargo na boca.</p>
<p>Apesar de suas aparentes propostas de ‘amizade’, Potter nunca se aproximou de Draco ao alcance de outros.</p>
<p>E, no entanto, todas as noites, sem falta, Potter tropeçava, com olhos fechados e dormindo, na cama de Draco. Inconscientemente confiando em <em>Draco</em>, se aconchegando embaixo dos cobertores e dormindo como se estivesse <em>seguro</em>. Certamente Potter poderia ir até a cama de Weasley? Ou de Granger?</p>
<p><em>Talvez eu seja apenas a fonte mais próxima de calor</em>, Draco pensou sardonicamente.</p>
<p>Ele havia escrito a sua mãe acerca dos sonhos. Ela não havia encontrado muito sobre entrar em sonhos de outros — ela mencionou a possibilidade de alucinações e legilimência, e suspeitava que pudesse haver uma poção ou magia de sangue que alcançasse o que Draco havia perguntado a ela sobre. Ela prometeu continuar a procurar pelas suas bibliotecas, e também havia encarregado seu pai da tarefa.  Havia uma falta evidente de perguntas sobre <em>por que</em> Draco queria saber disso, mas se ela não perguntou, Draco não iria contar.</p>
<p>Na manhã quando Teithiwr chegou com as cartas de Pansy, Blaise e Greg, Draco foi preenchido de calor e alívio — comedido apenas levemente pela presença de Potter, que sempre desaparecia após a chegada de Teithiwr. Ele esperaria até depois das aulas para abrir e saboreá-las, mas a promessa das cartas se tornou algo que o manteve indo durante o dia.</p>
<p>Após o jantar, na privacidade de sua cama, ele abriu as cartas. Ambos Pansy e Blaise frequentavam Beauxbatons, poupados da vingança da Suprema Corte Bruxa. Draco estava satisfeito que eles estavam indo bem — assumindo que não mentiram nas cartas como ele pôde ter feito. Eles o enviaram algumas pedras estelares, e Draco as colocou junto com as da lua. Greg havia renunciado educação do tipo acadêmico e havia ido direto para as horas de liberdade condicional do Ministério, trabalhando na reserva de dragões na Romênia. Draco pensou que talvez depois do incontrolável <em>Fogomaldito</em>, fogo de dragão possa parecer um pouco inofensivo. Greg o enviou mais fotos do que palavras, mas Draco as apreciou tanto quanto as de Pansy e Blaise. Um sorriso não era familiar nos seus músculos faciais, e ele guardou as cartas e fotos na sua mesa de cabeceira para responder pela manhã.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>“<em>Sr. Malfoy.</em>” A voz da professora Berriky, baixa e estrondosa, era uma subcorrente na barulhenta sala de Defesa enquanto os outros estudantes praticavam seus feitiços. Mas Harry a ouviu.</p>
<p>Ele imediatamente parou, gesticulando para Ron fazer o mesmo.</p>
<p>“Sr. Malfoy, por que você não tem um parceiro <em>de novo</em>?” Berriky estava dizendo, cruzando os braços. “Eu nunca vi você praticando. <em>Não</em> terei indolentes na minha classe!”</p>
<p>Malfoy encontrou seu olhar calmamente, mas não falou.</p>
<p>Berriky estava com sua varinha na mão.</p>
<p><em>Apenas fale algo, Malfoy!</em> Harry queria gritar.</p>
<p>Malfoy não abriu sua boca. Em vez disso, deu meia volta, fazendo um espelho aparecer perto da parede, longe dos outros. Com a graça de um duelista, ele lançou todos os feitiços de ataque que haviam aprendido e todos os feitiços de defesa conforme os de ataque ricocheteavam.</p>
<p>A boca de Harry caiu aberta.</p>
<p>“O que—?” Ron perguntou, seguindo o olhar de Harry.</p>
<p>“Malfoy,” Harry inspirou, “deveria estar no Clube de Duelo.” Os dois assistiram quando as últimas faíscas de magia desvaneceram e o espelho desapareceu.</p>
<p>Berriky estava franzindo a testa, porém. “Acha que é tão bom? Então saia. Você obviamente não precisa de nenhuma ajuda.”</p>
<p>Malfoy assentiu, calmamente pegando suas coisas. Ele encontrou o olhar de Harry — e o de Ron — e arqueou uma sobrancelha para eles antes de sair da sala.</p>
<p>“Harry, Ron,” Repreendeu Hermione. “Prestem atenção.”</p>
<p>Harry se afastou da porta, mas não pôde deixar de balançar a cabeça.  “Mas, Malfoy —”</p>
<p>Gina olhou para Harry, então Hermione, confusa. “O que?”</p>
<p>“Malfoy acabou de sair da classe,” Ron respondeu.</p>
<p>Hermione pressionou a boca em uma linha fina, virando brevemente para observar Berriky auxiliar outro par de estudantes.</p>
<p>Gina deu de ombros. “E daí?” Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. “Ohh, não me diga que Harry está começando a persegui-lo outra vez?” ela provocou.</p>
<p>“Não!” Harry protestou. Ele os enxotou com as mãos. “Voltem ao trabalho.”</p>
<p>Hermione finalmente falou. “Malfoy não pode ter um parceiro. Há um número ímpar de pessoas na classe.” Ela se voltou em direção a Gina para recomeçar a prática e Ron deu de ombros, virando-se para Harry e preparando sua varinha.</p>
<p>Mas <em>Harry</em> não podia parar de pensar sobre isso. Oh, ele afastou o pensamento o suficiente para se concentrar em atacar e defender-se, mas as palavras de Hermione continuavam se repetindo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Malfoy não pode ter um parceiro.</em>
</p>
<p>Malfoy <em>nunca</em> havia tido um parceiro esse ano inteiro. Harry nunca tinha visto Malfoy com <em>ninguém</em> desde o início das aulas e, dado a quão limitadas as ‘interações’ de Harry com Malfoy eram, ele não tinha certeza de que sua companhia contava.</p>
<p>Ele foi o único sonserino do oitavo ano a retornar. Malfoy estava sozinho, aparte da coruja, aparte dos elfos-domésticos. Parkinson, Zabini e Goyle o haviam abandonado?</p>
<p>E então Harry pensou em algo que ele poderia fazer.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>A parte um era <em>ficar</em> ao invés de sair no momento em que tivesse o vislumbre de um Malfoy expressivo. Ele já havia avisado Ron e Hermione para não esperarem por ele de manhã. Hermione lhe deu um olhar estranhamente suspeito, mas Ron foi facilmente convencido com a ideia de que Harry queria um café da manhã cedo nas cozinhas.</p>
<p>Malfoy estreitou os olhos assim que percebeu que Harry não iria pular e sair. Harry deu de ombros em resposta, o que esperava ser um retrato de indiferença, e voltou a concluir sua tarefa.</p>
<p>E então, quando Malfoy se levantou para ir à primeira aula — Harry se levantou também.</p>
<p>“Primeiro temos Poções juntos, então eu posso ir com você, certo?” Harry disse ligeiramente.</p>
<p>Malfoy o olhou como se ele estivesse maluco.</p>
<p>Harry se mexeu nervosamente em seu lugar. Se esse plano não desse certo, a próxima parte nem sequer começaria. “Erm, você sabe, aquela situação estranha em que vocês dois estão indo para o mesmo lugar e —”</p>
<p>Os olhos de Malfoy se afastaram, e ele fez um gesto para Harry segui-lo.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu.</p>
<p>Eles estavam à frente da corrida para as aulas, então eram majoritariamente corvinais aplicados que andavam pelos corredores. Slughorn ainda não estava presente na sala de aula de Poções e a porta estava trancada. Depois de dar a Harry um olhar indecifrável, Malfoy recostou-se na parede em espera. Dado ao vacilo, Malfoy ficou surpreso quando Harry foi ficar ao lado dele.</p>
<p>“Er, você já se preparou para a aula?” Harry finalmente disse.</p>
<p>Malfoy inclinou a cabeça levemente, mas não disse nada.</p>
<p>“Eu simplesmente não <em>entendo</em> poções às vezes,” Harry murmurou. “Aposto que a maldita matéria é meio senciente e quer me atormentar.” Ele rapidamente olhou para Malfoy e viu o canto de sua boca contorcendo.</p>
<p>Eles ficaram em silêncio. Quando outros começaram a chegar, Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar, mas não fez nada diferente. Finalmente, Slughorn apareceu.</p>
<p>“Poções, de manhã bem cedinho,” ele disse felizmente. “Cedo hoje, hein, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry rapidamente percebeu que Malfoy já havia entrado na sala, deixando Harry para enfrentar Slughorn sozinho. “Eh— sim.”</p>
<p>“Venha, entre,” Slughorn continuou alegremente.</p>
<p>Os outros estudantes entraram e Hermione agarrou seu braço.</p>
<p>“Como foi o café da manhã?” ela rapidamente perguntou.</p>
<p>Ron lhe deu um olhar estreito, interpondo, “Aquele que vimos não foi Malfoy, foi?”</p>
<p>“Sim?” Harry respondeu inocentemente. “Estava apenas passando o tempo. Ele <em>é</em> meu companheiro de dormitório, justamente como você disse.”</p>
<p>Ron grunhiu. “Sim, mas —”</p>
<p>“Professora McGonagall não queria cooperação entre casas?” Harry persistiu.</p>
<p>“Classe, hoje nós iremos —” A voz de Slughorn soou pela sala.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela rapidamente se virou para frente, forçando Ron a fazê-lo também. Harry recostou-se em seu assento aliviado.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco sentiu um leve calor quando Potter permaneceu nas cozinhas com ele pela segunda vez, em vez de sair correndo para ver Granger e Weasley.</p>
<p>E Potter continuou fazendo isso a semana inteira. Draco estava desconfiado de que Potter pensava que ele era algum <em>caso de caridade</em>, mas era difícil não se sentir <em>justificado</em> por Potter estar finalmente se tornando... algo como um amigo.</p>
<p>Ele claramente sentia os olhos dos outros estudantes sobre eles quando ele e Potter caminhavam juntos para a aula e, <em>Merlin</em>, ele regozijou-se por dentro. Draco podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar um pouco sua guarda, porque nem mesmo <em>eles</em> eram ingênuos o suficiente para confrontar Draco na presença de seu Salvador.</p>
<p>Parecia que até mesmo a professora Berriky havia dado fé do algo não antagônico entre ele e Potter, porque ela apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar estreito e o deixou ler silenciosamente na sala de aula, enquanto os outros estudantes se emparelhavam.</p>
<p>Quando Draco decidiu refletir sobre esse estranho e novo estado de sua vida, se deu conta que se parecia muito com otimismo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry acordou na segunda-feira com uma canção diferente em sua cabeça. Era diferente da música solene sobre estrelas — essa era leve e buscava por céus azuis e macias nuvens brancas em forma de dragões. O que era bom porque ele havia sonhado com dementadores.</p>
<p>Malfoy estava sentado junto à escrivaninha, e a justaposição do <em>Lumos</em> dourado e da luz prateada do luar tornava seus cabelos etéreos, as cores mudando conforme Harry movia a cabeça. Quando chegou a hora de ir, Malfoy esperou pacientemente enquanto Harry estufava seus livros na bolsa. Os elfos-domésticos haviam posto os cafés da manhã um ao lado do outro, em vez de do outro lado da mesa, e enquanto Harry estava desconfortável com isso, Malfoy apenas arqueou o lábio e se sentou. Harry sentiu um impulso insano de imitar seus movimentos.</p>
<p>Segunda-feira significava prática de Poções e tarefa de casa para entregar, então Harry pegou seu livro didático e seu próprio texto referencial de poções junto com seu exercício, que somente havia sido concluído pela metade — Hermione <em>não</em> estava feliz com isso.</p>
<p>Foi quando ele estava encarando a última questão, enquanto freneticamente procurava em seus livros, que Malfoy suspirou. Empurrando as mãos de Harry, Malfoy folheou pelo livro didático. Ele colocou o volume na frente de Harry e apontou uma das passagens. Harry piscou e encarou e franziu o cenho para Malfoy. “Olha, já li isso —”</p>
<p>Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha e dirigiu o olhar de volta para o livro, enquanto seu dedo pálido deslizava para uma determinada sentença e —</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry mordeu o lábio, corando. Levantou o olhar de novo. “Obrigado.”</p>
<p>Malfoy revirou os olhos e fez um gesto o enxotando.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu. “Grifinório idiota¹,” ele forneceu a Malfoy.</p>
<p>As sobrancelhas de Malfoy se ergueram. Harry manteve cuidadosamente sua expressão aberta. Despois de um momento, Malfoy emitiu um som discreto e seus lábios se curvaram.</p>
<p>“Ei!” Harry respondeu, fingindo indignação. “<em>Oh, e eu suponho que os </em>livros<em> de Poções estão por aí para te frustrar, também</em>.” Harry continuou, tentando assumir o sotaque de Malfoy. “<em>O Salvador do mundo bruxo, derrotado por um mero livro.</em>” Harry balançou a cabeça em exagerada desaprovação.</p>
<p>Malfoy não riu, mas seus olhos brilharam.</p>
<p>A caminhada para a aula de Poções da manhã <em>finalmente</em> estava começando a parecer amigável. Slughorn cumprimentou Harry com um impetuoso, “Olá, Harry!” e completamente ignorou Malfoy.</p>
<p>Malfoy olhou para Slughorn. Dando a Harry um pequeno sorriso presunçoso, ele entrou na sala, deixando Harry para cuidar de si mesmo, outra vez.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Na quarta-feira de manhã, Harry ficou apenas um pouco assustado com a coruja voando para dentro das cozinhas. Malfoy levantou a cabeça, e subitamente Harry estava preso olhando o pequeno <em>sorriso</em> quando Malfoy pegou as cartas e os pacotes. Ele abriu o maior pacote — uma caixa feita de madeira. Depois de olhar para Harry, Malfoy fez um espetáculo para abri-lo. O aroma de chocolate caro imediatamente inundou os sentidos de Harry, e ele percebeu que esse era um dos muitos pacotes que a mãe de Malfoy o enviou.  Malfoy o arrancou de seu estupor com uma sobrancelha erguida e fez um gesto de oferecimento para a caixa.</p>
<p>“Eu, pegar um? —<em> Obviamente, Potter</em>,” Harry respondeu a ele mesmo. Abriu a palma da mão. “Você primeiro, Malfoy.” Harry enrugou a testa em imitação a Malfoy. “<em>Nossa, Potter, você </em>tem<em> boas maneiras.</em>”</p>
<p>Malfoy o recompensou com um sorriso, e pegou um chocolate em forma de dragão e moveu a caixa em direção a Harry. Harry olhou dentro e ficou surpreso. A caixa tinha o que ele supôs serem camadas de bandejas. Chocolates aninhados em diferentes formatos, e havia leões! Ele imediatamente escolheu <em>aquele</em>.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu, tornando-o incapaz de arquear as sobrancelhas, mas mesmo assim, “<em>Céus, quão grifinório de sua parte, Potter</em> — Você não teria comido o leão de qualquer forma! — <em>Cobras comem leões no café da manhã, você não sabia?</em>”</p>
<p>Dado os lábios erguidos de Malfoy, ele aprovou as respostas de Harry.</p>
<p>Eles voltaram ao trabalho e, bem, Harry sentiu pela primeira vez que eles realmente <em>eram</em> amigos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Grifinório idiota: O original é “gryffindork”, um famoso trocadilho entre ‘gryffindor’ e ‘dork’ (tonto/idiota). Esse jogo de palavras em português, ainda que seja raramente usado, é honestamente ridículo (“grifidiota”).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nota que acompanhava a caixa dizia:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Para ser compartilhado. Com amor, sua mãe.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>E no momento que Draco viu os chocolates em forma de leão na caixa que sua mãe o enviou, soube que deveria falar devidamente com ela sobre sua relação com Potter.</p>
<p>Ele sabia que ela sabia algo. Ele não havia escrito a ela sobre sua emergente... amizade com Potter, mas havia lido sobre no <em>Profeta</em>. Tinha que haver estudantes espiões na escola, obcecados com Potter e tudo que ele fazia. Draco ser visto por aí com Potter ter virado notícia não foi surpreendente, e às vezes ele se perguntava por que não havia artigos como “<em>Harry Potter, frequentando a aula de Poções!</em>”, ou “<em>Harry Potter come panquecas no café da manhã!</em>”, ou outro tipo de porcaria.</p>
<p>Draco colocou as cartas e outros pacotes para o lado, e ofereceu a caixa a Potter. Ele fez seu falatório divertido, e Draco escolheu um dragão, e Potter seu leão (<em>grifinório</em>).  Eles compartilharam minutos de silêncio agradável enquanto consumiam seus chocolates. Draco se encontrou involuntariamente sorrindo um pouco diante do sorriso largo de Potter.</p>
<p>“Agradeça a sua mãe por mim, Malfoy,” disse Potter facilmente, lambendo seus dedos. “<em>Tudo bem.</em>”</p>
<p>Draco se permitiu a revirar os olhos, um pouco pela resposta de Potter por ele, mas também porque ele <em>iria</em> agradecer a sua mãe.</p>
<p>Potter se esticou voluptuosamente, e depois de lançar outro sorriso a Draco, voltou ao seu trabalho. Draco piscou os olhos com o repentino calor que o preencheu. Ele balançou a cabeça para clarear sua mente, e tentou não sorrir quando Potter pingou tinta por todo o pergaminho por acidente e praguejou para si mesmo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Aquela noite, Draco pôs as cartas e os pacotes em um círculo sobre sua cama. Ele pegou primeiro a carta de sua mãe, o aroma de flores agarrando-se ao papel. A carta não incluía nenhuma referência explicita a Potter. Em vez disso, ela o lembrou de visitar a Mansão durante o próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade e de escrever a seu pai.  Até o pai havia escrito para Draco, mas a leveza de toda carta — uma branda e minuciosa exposição dos trabalhos de renovação na mansão — deixou Draco sem dúvidas que sua mãe estava olhando por cima do ombro de seu pai enquanto ele escrevia.</p>
<p>Draco engoliu em seco enquanto desfazia o pacote que o pai havia enviado. <em>Talvez meu pai não seja tão desatento comigo quanto eu pensava</em>. Um pequeno pingente de prata foi revelado, aninhado em veludo azul escuro. A correte era de prata branca, feita de pequenos elos delicados, e quando Draco tocou o pingente com um dedo hesitante, um arrepio de mágica se enrolou em seu braço.</p>
<p>O pingente estava infundido com magia defensiva. Era antigo, e camadas e camadas de feitiços entrelaçados jaziam exatamente na superfície do metal, deslizando ao longo dos elos da corrente. Lentamente, Draco desfez o fecho e colocou o pingente ao redor do pescoço. No momento que a corrente foi presa, o pendente zumbiu e o formigamento de magia fluiu sobre sua pele.</p>
<p>Draco fechou os olhos. Havia um feitiço mais recente que ele podia sentir. Magia de seu pai. Não tinha a mesma sensação de <em>segurança</em> que a de sua mãe, mas tinha um senso de estoicismo e de que... seu pai se importava. Draco pôde desfazer alguns de seus próprios feitiços de defesa pessoal, e suspirou diante da tensão de manter feitiços reduzidos.</p>
<p>O pacote conjunto de Pansy e Blaise tinha um tom muito mais leve; eles haviam lhe dado algumas poções capilares francesas. Pansy o assegurou que elas eram <em>ao menos tão boas quanto a Alisante¹, querido. Pense em como absolutamente incrível é a moda francesa, Draco!</em> As brincadeiras de Pansy e Blaise ao longo da carta —seções diferentes em letras diferentes e manchas ocasionais enquanto brigavam pela pena —deixaram Draco nostálgico. Ele decidiu, então, escrever à sua mãe para ver se Pansy, Blaise e Greg também poderiam vir à Mansão durante o final de semana de Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry viu um espelho, diferente do espelho que Malfoy havia lançado durante Defesa. Esse era o Espelho de Ojesed, e Harry viu seu reflexo: um garoto pequeno e baixo, cabelos bagunçados, roupas grandes demais.</p>
<p>Quando Quirrell agarrou seu braço, ele se sentiu congelar, e queimar, e gritar. A voz de Voldemort enrolou em torno dele como gás venenoso. Ele não conseguia se liberar do aperto e a Pedra batia para frente e para trás em seu bolso enquanto ele tentava escapar. Sua cicatriz queimava enquanto Quirrell queimava.</p>
<p>Calor floresceu em suas costas, e ele temeu que fosse Fogomaldito. Ele torceu a cabeça e apenas pegou o vislumbre de cabelos loiros antes que vestes negras o envolvessem, o afastando. Harry voltou-se para Quirrell e Voldemort, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando observou uma cópia de si mesmo ali, enquanto a memória se desenrolava e Quirrell desintegrava. A pessoa o mantinha aquecido e, lentamente, Harry pôde ouvir as palavras que o estranho estava cantando quietamente — <em>Para você, eu darei a lua</em> — e Harry finalmente relaxou no abraço.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>A amargura por Dumbledore por deixá-lo sofrer <em>aquilo</em> contrastava bruscamente com a canção ainda em sua cabeça. Ele era uma maldita <em>criança</em> quando havia visto a morte; a pedra, o brasílico — porra, até <em>Sirius</em>. Como Dumbledore poderia ter pensado que Harry conseguiria fazer isso, quando haveria derrotado aurores mais talentosos?</p>
<p>Harry pôs seus óculos, recuou as cortinas rapidamente e viu a imagem familiar de Malfoy fazendo seu trabalho. Malfoy inclinou a cabeça, o que Harry retornou com um sorriso.</p>
<p>Sua raiva por Dumbledore se dissipou no momento que os lábios de Malfoy se curvaram. Sentindo-se muito mais calmo, Harry se preparou para o café da manhã com Malfoy.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Quando Harry retornou ao salão comunal durante seu período livre, Luna estava no assento diante da maior janela. Ainda era de manhã; o sol brilhava, iluminando seu cabelo. O que trouxe flashes dos sonhos de Harry à tona, e ele piscou. Ele havia estado sonhando com Luna? O capricho das músicas presas em sua cabeça <em>parecia</em> que poderia ser ela.</p>
<p>Ela ergueu a cabeça quando ele se aproximou e o deu uma saudação sonhadora. “Harry, seus zonzóbulos estão clareando.”</p>
<p>“Um, okay.” Harry olhou para o sketchbook em suas mãos, cheio de desenhos e escrita arrumada sobre criaturas que pareciam familiares e outras que não. “Eu estava apenas— Acho que estive te vendo nos meus sonhos,” disse Harry.</p>
<p>Luna sorriu serenamente para ele. “Não me lembro de ter estado lá, entretanto.”</p>
<p>Harry levou um momento para entender. “Um, ah.”</p>
<p>“Eles são bons sonhos?” Luna o fitou com olhos claros. Sua voz era leve e não combinava com o timbre que Harry lembrava.</p>
<p>Harry sentiu um sorriso subir espontaneamente em seu rosto. “Não tão ruins.”</p>
<p>Luna colocou uma mão em seu braço. “Então tudo ficará bem.” Ela sorriu, seus olhos ficando sonhadores de novo. “Você achará o que está procurando.”</p>
<p>Harry lhe deu um sorriso incerto e olhou pela janela com ela. A pessoa em seus sonhos não poderia haver sido ela — quem quer que fosse, tinha o peito plano, e Luna certamente não tinha. Harry corou quando se pegou olhando o torso de Luna e rapidamente se virou.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Os olhos Draco se estreitaram. Ele estava apenas caminhando para o almoço, um pouco tarde devido a uma viagem à biblioteca, quando escutou gritos.</p>
<p>“Malditos sonserinos! Como ousam retornar a Hogwarts?!”</p>
<p>Ele sacou sua varinha e começou a girá-la lentamente, apontando para o chão. Linhas de mágica coalesceram em torno dele quando a magia do pendente se agitou em resposta. Ele levou um momento para compor seu rosto e postura.</p>
<p>Então, ele andou em frente e dobrou a esquina.</p>
<p>Ele olhou calmamente. Como esperado, o corredor estava vazio além de duas sonserinas — do primeiro ou segundo ano, dada a suas alturas — e três lufanos.  <em>E pensar que lufanos eram estereotipadamente legais e fofos. </em></p>
<p>Eles o viram imediatamente, e sua atenção mudou, varinhas erguidas e apontadas diretamente para ele. Draco desviou os olhos com indiferença para as sonserinas. As duas garotas encontraram seu olhar com determinação, mas ambas eram inteligentes o suficiente para rapidamente escapar dos garotos da lufa-lufa e passar por Draco.</p>
<p>“Ora, ora, é <em>Draco Malfoy</em>, o <em>Comensal da Morte bebê</em>,” disse o garoto mais musculoso. Ele jogou os cabelos castanhos escuros para trás enquanto avançava. “Nós temos visto você amigando com Harry.”</p>
<p>Draco manteve uma expressão vazia enquanto dava um passo à frente. Em sua mente, ele estava recitando escudos em preparação para contragolpear quase qualquer coisa que pudessem jogar nele.</p>
<p>“Bem, pare com isso,” o garoto rosnou. “Harry não gosta de você. Ele apenas é nobre demais às vezes. Não confunda com amizade verdadeira!”</p>
<p>Draco enrijeceu. Ele sabia disso, ele <em>já sabia disso</em>. Potter era o <em>Garoto de Ouro</em>, idiotamente nobre, indulgente e <em>bom</em>. Draco — ele nem sequer podia ser apenas Draco, ele era Draco <em>Malfoy</em>. A imagem de Potter sorrindo de repente brilhou em sua mente. Quanto daquilo era falso?</p>
<p>“<em>Estupefaça!</em>”</p>
<p>Draco se moveu e o feitiço cortou a borda inferior de suas vestes. Os outros garotos imediatamente lançaram de novo, rostos retorcidos de raiva. Draco avançou, mente focada. <em>Protego! Protego!</em> Faíscas voaram quando azaração e escudo se encontraram, e o som agudo do impacto ecoou pelos corredores.</p>
<p>Draco deu um passo sólido adiante. Os lufanos deram um passo cauteloso para trás.</p>
<p>“Fique longe de nós, Comensal da Morte! Iremos contar à Professora Sprout!” gritou um. Outro lançou uma maldição, mas Draco não estava distraído por suas palavras frequentemente repetidas.</p>
<p>Afinal, havia pensado isso sobre si mesmo. Eles não podiam machucá-lo mais do que ele já havia sido machucado, por sua própria estupidez.</p>
<p>A maldição deslizou ao redor dos escudos do pingente em um círculo completo e disparou diretamente de volta para quem a lançou. Com um grito, o garoto se abaixou e se bateu nos outros dois com um grunhindo de dor. Draco continuou adiante sem piedade.</p>
<p>Os lufanos finalmente estavam captando e se arrastaram para trás, varinhas treinadas cautelosamente no rosto de Draco. Afinal, foram <em>eles</em> que disseram que Draco era um Comensal da Morte. E um não poderia ser Comensal da Morte sem saber algo das <em>trevas</em>.</p>
<p>O autoimposto líder dos três chiou primeiro. “Você — Malfoy... você fique longe de nós! Nem pense em nos atacar!” Eles deram passos para trás até se pressionarem contra a parede, deixando a Draco um caminho livre pelo corredor.</p>
<p>Draco tomou o caminho dado a ele, e não se surpreendeu quando o atacaram pelas costas. A magia do pendente coalesceu e a maioria das maldições se dissipou com um lampejo de luz que fez a sombra de Draco se estender escura pelo chão. Ele se forçou a não vacilar quando uma dor aguda escorreu por suas costas e, em vez disso, pensou nos possíveis candidatos a contra-maldição e nos feitiços de cura que ele necessitaria.</p>
<p>O mundo pós-guerra parecia ser aquele em que sonserinos tinham mais honra do que lufanos.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry se recostou no sofá, ocioso no salão comunal do oitavo ano. O cômodo estava agradavelmente quieto, com algumas conversas em voz baixa e longe de Harry.</p>
<p>A pessoa nos sonhos de Harry era Malfoy, ele tinha certeza disso. Harry havia passado almoços e jantares observando todos os estudantes — ninguém tinha cabelos loiros tão claros quanto Malfoy, peito sólido, músculo firme e másculo.</p>
<p>O Malfoy que Harry viu em seus sonhos era caloroso, reconfortante, gentil e aberto. Isso fez Harry ficar obcecado, só um pouco, sobre se o verdadeiro Malfoy poderia ser assim. E Harry tinha a sensação de que ele poderia ser.  Os pequenos sorrisos afetados e sorrisos que apareciam de repente, mesmo que Harry não tenha descoberto o padrão ainda; o suspiro exasperado e olhos revirados quando Harry estava emperrado em seu dever que precedia Malfoy o ajudando. Tudo isso insinuava coisas sobre Malfoy (<em>Draco</em>) que, no momento, estavam apenas além do conhecimento de Harry.</p>
<p>Draco nunca estava no salão comunal, e Harry se perguntou se isso deveria estar em sua lista de coisas para incitar Draco a fazer, logo depois de fazê-lo falar. Harry se sentia um pouco desapontado com isso; ele pensou que se ele começasse a falar ‘por’ Draco, Draco iria finalmente ceder e começar a falar com ele. Mesmo que somente porque as respostas de Harry eram uma merda.</p>
<p>“Nós nunca te vemos nos café da manhã mais,” disse Ron sombriamente, caindo pesadamente no sofá junto a Harry.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu e deu de ombros. “Eu gosto de comer nas cozinhas. É tranquilo.”</p>
<p>Hermione o olhou incisivamente. “E não devido a certo sonserino com quem você era obcecado durante o sexto ano?”</p>
<p>“Eu tinha razão, naquele tempo,” Harry resmungou, evitando a pergunta. “Vocês não podem me impedir de ir às cozinhas,” ele disse zombando, petulantemente.</p>
<p> Hermione riu. “Não, não podemos. Faça sua coisinha com Malfoy, então.”</p>
<p>Ron balbuciou. “Harry não está fazendo <em>nada</em> com Malfoy!”</p>
<p>Harry corou. “Err, nós dois tomamos café da manhã nas cozinhas. Vocês podem vir se quiserem...” adicionou Harry, enquanto pensava <em>por favor, não venham</em>.</p>
<p>“De jeito nenhum,” Ron sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. “<em>Eu</em> tenho forças para ir ao Salão Principal para <em>meu</em> café da manhã.”</p>
<p>Harry sorriu e riu da expressão tão séria de Ron.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Todas as manhãs desde que os chocolates chegaram, Draco havia pegado um chocolate e deixado que Harry escolhesse um para si. Havia todos os tipos de dragões, leões, pavões e flores, todos delicada e deliciosamente elaborados em uma variedade de sabores de chocolate: leite, branco, escuro, menta...  mais do que Harry podia nomear.</p>
<p>“O que o mundo está se tornando — um Malfoy escolhendo um leão?” disse Harry, apontando em falso horror para o pedaço de chocolate que Draco acabara de tirar da caixa.</p>
<p>Draco lhe deu um sorriso perverso e arrancou a cabeça com uma mordida. Ele empurrou a caixa para mais perto de Harry, e Harry espiou dentro.</p>
<p>O queixo de Harry caiu. “Só restam dragões e pavões!” Cautelosamente, ele pegou um dragão Rabo-Córneo Chinês. Apanhou os olhos de Draco, que brilhavam de alegria. Ele endireitou as costas e assumiu um sotaque polido. “<em>Ora, Potter, esse foi meu infame plano o tempo todo.</em>” Harry fez um beicinho. “Bem, suponho que dragões sejam legais.”</p>
<p>Draco desviou o olhar enquanto fechava a caixa, mas Harry pôde discernir o sorriso em seus lábios.</p>
<p>Isso preencheu Harry de calor enquanto eles voltavam ao trabalho, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele ainda não havia feito Draco falar; a cantoria em seus sonhos não contava. Ele supôs que, se Draco falasse, eles estariam trocando muito mais insultos. Mas como Harry estava insultando a si mesmo, não podia ser muito magoado sobre, não quando os olhos de Draco cintilavam em concordância.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Talvez Harry estivesse ficando um <em>tiquinho</em> mais do que um pouco obcecado com Draco, embora pudesse orgulhosamente dizer que não estava <em>tão</em> obcecado quanto o estava no sexto ano.</p>
<p>Em seu tempo livre, ele estudou seu mapa, procurando pelo nome familiar. Ele pode ter seguido Draco de sua aula de Transfiguração até Aritmância. Ele pode ter sentado no fundo da sala em sua capa da invisibilidade, observando Draco escrever longas e elegantes equações que ele não conseguia entender. Ele pode ter se arrastado atrás de Draco quando ele foi, último a sair da classe, a caminho da biblioteca. Ele pode ter admirado o andar quase deslizante de Draco, o que o lembrou muito de Narcisa Malfoy.</p>
<p>Mas ele definitivamente viu um grupo de quatro lufanos, dois corvinais e um grifinório enfrentando um par de sonserinos. As costas de Draco se endireitaram e ele continuou adiante, para o pânico interno de Harry.</p>
<p>O grupo tentou cercar Draco, os dois sonserinos esquecidos. Harry enfiou a capa da invisibilidade em seu bolso, sacou a varinha e correu para frente. Ele teve que esquivar azarações e maldições que vieram sibilando em sua direção — para sua satisfação, alguns do grupo foram atingidos por seus próprios feitiços, caindo, pernas emaranhadas, ou balbuciando de dor.</p>
<p>No momento em que Harry estava <em>lá</em>, Draco já havia virado o corredor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Não importa.</em>
</p>
<p>Um deles — uma pequena garota de cabelos loiros — o havia visto e estava alertando freneticamente o resto de seus colegas. Harry pôde ver, então, todos os rostos dos atacantes.</p>
<p>“Harry!” um deles disse. Eles tentaram sorrir para ele.</p>
<p>Ele encarou em resposta.</p>
<p>“Não achem que sou estúpido,” ele advertiu. “Sete contra um? Isso não é justo.” Ele olhou para o grifinório, fazendo o garoto estremecer. Era decepcionante que todos os setes participassem do Clube de Duelo. Harry esperava que não fosse porque eles queriam aprender a atacar pessoas que não gostavam.</p>
<p>“Malfoy tem todo o direito de desafiar qualquer um de vocês a duelar, vocês se dão <em>conta</em>? E se eu vir <em>qualquer</em> um de vocês seguindo com esse comportamento, eu <em>irei</em> denunciá-lo, e eu <em>irei</em> expulsá-lo do Clube de Duelo.” Harry estreitou os olhos quando eles apenas o olharam, boquiabertos. “<em>Entendido?</em>”</p>
<p>Suas bocas se fecharam, cabeças assentindo freneticamente. Alguns murmuraram, “Sim, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Agora vão.”</p>
<p>Os estudantes agiram imediatamente, passando por Harry, na direção oposta à qual Draco foi. Assim que o último deles desapareceu da vista de Harry, ele guardou sua varinha.</p>
<p>A frieza que Draco tinha ao lidar com eles combinava perfeitamente com a fachada vazia que Harry havia visto de Draco. Mas que se chocou com a suavidade que Harry via nas manhãs e colidiu com o Draco em seus sonhos. O que Draco fez foi positivamente grifinório... talvez ele pudesse se importar tanto quanto Harry suspeitava.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry observou Draco discretamente na manhã seguinte, mas ele não estava agindo de maneira diferente. A pele exposta que Harry podia ver — mãos, pescoço, rosto — não estava marcada, e não havia nenhuma rigidez incomum na postura de Draco que pudesse sugerir ferimentos. Draco comeu em sua maneira elegante de sempre, e escreveu linhas retas de palavras legíveis em seu pergaminho.</p>
<p>Quando Draco se virou para ele, sobrancelha arqueada, Harry rapidamente se inclinou e semicerrou os olhos para o dever de Draco. “Você tem <em>certeza</em> de que essa é a resposta?”</p>
<p>Draco golpeou a mão de Harry.</p>
<p>“<em>Claro, Cicatriz.</em>” Harry fez bico. “Se você diz. <em>Nossa, você é muito inteligente, Potter.</em>”</p>
<p>Draco bufou e lhe deu um soco no braço.</p>
<p>“EI!” Harry esfregou o braço com cuidado. “Está bem, está bem. Draco Malfoy é o bruxo mais inteligente de todos os tempos,” entoou Harry.</p>
<p>Draco sorriu, e Harry fingiu lamentar um pouco mais, somente para ver os olhos de Draco dançarem com humor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Alisante: Referência à “Poção Capilar Alisante”, criada por Fleamont Potter (avô do Harry).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O barulho das cozinhas era silenciado ao filtrar pelo escudo de abafamento ao redor deles. Draco inclinou ligeiramente sua cabeça e examinou Potter por trás de seus cabelos. Potter estava absorvido em seu trabalho, prato de panquecas esquecido na mesa.</p>
<p>Os sonhos de Potter eram horríveis; Draco, pelo menos, havia podido experienciá-los lúcido. Ele sabia muito bem o que era ter um sonho: sem controle, e em que todas as ações eram, no fim das contas, fúteis. Ele viu isso em cada linha tensa do corpo de Potter nos sonhos — e pior, Potter havia <em>vivido</em> esses eventos.  Era surpreendente como Potter — o acordado — não havia se tornado amargo, depreciativo, e sarcástico.</p>
<p>Potter havia quase parado suas andanças noturnas. Ele estava resignado com Potter dormindo em sua cama, mas isso significava que ele tinha motivos para estar um pouquinho orgulhoso em vê-lo alerta e revigorado.</p>
<p>Draco ainda estava incerto sobre Potter ser seu <em>amigo</em>, no entanto. Ele havia aceitado a companhia de Potter no início das manhãs, mas... o que sua mãe faria depois? Draco já sabia o que seu pai iria querer que ele fizesse, no mundo pós-guerra. Ele aceitaria imediatamente as propostas de amizade de Harry Potter e, então, usaria essa amizade para impulsionar a reputação dos Malfoy.</p>
<p>Draco supunha que sua mãe aceitaria essa amizade também. Draco sorriu internamente. Sua mãe nunca faria algo tão evidente como usar uma amizade para impulsionar reputação. Ela faria de Potter um amigo próximo, de forma que um aumento na reputação pareceria algum efeito colateral.</p>
<p>Mas talvez, Draco deveria ser amigo de Harry Potter meramente porque Draco desfrutava de sua companhia, não importa o quão estúpido isso possa ser.</p>
<p>Observou Potter remexer pelos livros, escrevendo em sua letra de médico¹ no pergaminho. Depois de suportar um minuto de suspiros frustrados de Potter, Draco ficou com pena e se virou para ajudar.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco não achou que <em>sonserinos</em> o emboscariam, mas eles o fizeram, quinta-feira pela manhã quando Draco estava indo das cozinhas até a biblioteca. Eles o rodearam em um dos corredores empoeirados e normalmente vazios que ele frequentava — o que significava que haviam estado observando, e Draco <em>teria</em> que estender o alcance de seus feitiços de detecção. Ou talvez ele tenha se tornado complacente com a companhia de Potter.</p>
<p>Era um grupo formado por majoritariamente anos intermediários — terceiro, quarto e quinto. Sua porta-voz era do sétimo ano, no entanto.  Ela era tão alta quanto Draco, pele igualmente pálida, mas cabelo escuro como a noite.</p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy.” A maneira como ela curvou o lábio ante seu nome o divertiu. Era algo que ele costumava fazer. “Há algo que deseja de nós? Sua ajuda é para ganhar nosso favor?”</p>
<p>Draco encontrou seu olhar inexpressivamente.</p>
<p>Alguns segundos se estenderam para um minuto. Quando Draco pestanejou, a garota do sétimo ano ergueu e desviou os olhos.</p>
<p>“O-olha.” Ela parou, provavelmente mortificada por ter gaguejado. Ela levou apenas um segundo para se recompor, mas seus olhos se fixaram em um espaço logo acima dos olhos de Draco. “Entenda isso, Draco Malfoy, que não necessitamos de sua ajuda. Qualquer coisa prestada a nós será considerada sem laços ou vínculos de dívida.”</p>
<p>Draco voltou seu olhar para os sonserinos atrás dela. Eles se erguiam quase como grifinórios e encontraram seu olhar, ainda que apenas brevemente. Draco se entreteu com a ideia de falar com eles, ou usar Legilimência em grupo. Seus olhos se estreitaram levemente. A maldição ainda zumbia ligeiramente sob sua garganta, cortesia de um bruxo do lado da “Luz”. A pressão reconfortante da magia do pingente, de gerações de Malfoy e da magia de seu pai, lhe deu coragem. Ele se decidiu pela Legilimência.</p>
<p>Com isso, Draco deu um passo para trás, para que pudesse capturar todos os olhares. Ele clareou seus pensamentos e curvou os dedos em torno de sua varinha. Quando ele a ergueu e formou uma lenta espiral no ar, todos os olhos foram atraídos para sua varinha, mesmo enquanto tateavam por suas próprias.</p>
<p>
  <em>Legilimens inverto.</em>
</p>
<p>O zumbido dos pensamentos dos sonserinos apareceu como linhas de pontos difusos contra um pano de fundo escuro. Draco os ignorou — ele não tinha interesse em saber o que eles estavam pensando. Não que pudesse saber, dada à natureza do feitiço modificado.</p>
<p><em>Eu não ajudei e nem irei ajudá-los</em>, Draco projetou.</p>
<p>Seus olhos arregalaram. O mais inteligente deles recuou, quebrando o contato visual. Mas Draco havia refinado esse feitiço durante o verão, e essa forma de enviar pensamentos não precisava de contato visual uma vez que o feitiço estivesse estabilizado. Ele deu um passo pequeno à frente. A líder deu um passo atrás. <em>Ela</em> não havia quebrado o contato visual, e Draco a sentiu subitamente erguer escudos de Oclumência.</p>
<p>Draco agarrou os elos em sua mente. <em>Por que eu ajudaria aqueles que não pensarão por si mesmos? Sonserinos que não agem como sonserinos?</em></p>
<p>Surpresa e raiva coloriram seus rostos. Talvez agora eles fossem inteligentes e aprendessem a não andar por aí sozinhos ou apenas em pares. Ou percebessem que eles, pelo menos, tinham a opção de falar com McGonagall e tentar fazê-la acreditar neles.</p>
<p><em>Não é minha culpa que eles aparecem no meu caminho. Eu meramente passo por eles</em>, Draco terminou, com um sentimento de indiferença. Ele cortou a conexão, já não sentindo mais vontade de falar.</p>
<p>Quando ele deu um passo adiante, os sonserinos se separaram como água, abrindo caminho.</p>
<p>Isso fez Draco perceber que ele já não se incluía na ‘Sonserina’.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry checava o mapa sempre que podia, mas não viu nenhum grande grupo abordar o solitário <em>Draco Malfoy</em>.</p>
<p>Independente disso, quando o Clube de Duelos de sexta-feira à noite chegou, Harry fez todos esperarem enquanto ele subia no palco. Ele foi facilmente capaz de distinguir <em>aqueles</em> estudantes na audiência — os que estavam olhando para longe dele, ao invés de olhá-lo com curiosidade. Ele já havia dito a Professor Flitwick e Neville que queria falar com os estudantes, embora não sobre o que, então eles o olhavam com curiosidade também.</p>
<p>“Estão todos aqui?”</p>
<p>Os estudantes se entreolharam, e alguns acenaram em resposta a Harry.</p>
<p>Harry assentiu lentamente. “Chegou ao meu conhecimento que alguns de vocês não ouviram as palavras da diretora McGonagall no banquete de boas-vindas. <em>Lembram</em>? União entre as casas? Reconciliação?”</p>
<p>Os estudantes se inquietaram. Alguns deles desviaram o olhar com culpa. Alguns fizeram tentativas falhas de cruzar os braços. Harry se perguntou se eles haviam andado por aí azarando sonserinos também.</p>
<p>“Se não foi claro o suficiente, isso significa <em>não atacar outros estudantes</em>. Só porque alguém é sonserino não significa que ele seja ruim! Inferno, Pedro Pettigrew era um <em>grifinório</em>, e tenho certeza de que todos vocês ouviram histórias sobre <em>ele</em>.”</p>
<p>Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar de sua raiva, mas em vez disso ela aumentou. Ele andou pelo palco, antes de ir até a borda, olhando para alguns estudantes em particular.</p>
<p>“A Guerra acabou. Deixem as pessoas em paz. Não me importa o quão clichê isso soe — façam amizades com pessoas de outras casas. E Draco Malfoy” — alguns estudantes se animaram — “era um Comensal da Morte. Eu <em>sei</em>. Ele <em>era</em> um Comensal da Morte. Não é mais. <em>Eu</em> testemunhei por ele em seu julgamento. Ele tem todo o direito de estar aqui. Então, se você pensa o contrário, é melhor que venha falar comigo sobre isso.” Harry respirou fundo, mas isso nunca o tinha acalmado antes, e não o acalmou agora. “<em>Entendido</em>?”</p>
<p>“Podemos confiar nos sonserinos plenamente? Você pode citar um <em>bom</em> sonserino?” Zacharias Smith bradou.</p>
<p>“Muitos sonserinos lutaram por <em>nós</em> na Batalha de Hogwarts. Não posso dizer o mesmo de <em>você</em>!” Harry disse asperamente.</p>
<p>Smith zombou. “Você está evitando minha pergunta, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Severo Snape arriscou sua vida para espiar para o nosso lado. Narcisa Malfoy <em>mentiu para Voldemort</em> e salvou minha vida.”</p>
<p>“Pfft.” Smith revirou os olhos. “Um pequeno ato não os torna <em>bons</em>. Eles estavam claramente tentando salvar a si mesmos.”</p>
<p>“<em>Merlin!</em>” Harry disparou. “Maldito Merlin era sonserino. É bom o bastante para você?”</p>
<p>Zacharias estúpido Smith deu de ombros. “Não há necessidade de ficar tão irritado. Só estou <em>dizendo</em> o que todo mundo está pensando.” Geoffrey Hooper ao seu lado fez um som de concordância.</p>
<p>Harry o encarou. “Tudo bem. Que seja. Se vocês tiverem algum problema com sonserinos, falem com o chefe da casa, falem <em>comigo</em>. Eu <em>não</em> tolerarei ataques a eles, em nenhuma circunstância. <em>Entendido</em>?”</p>
<p>Os estudantes para os quais ele encarou rapidamente assentiram, e o balançar de cabeças se espalhou como uma onda.</p>
<p>Harry passou uma mão frustrada pelo cabelo. “Ótimo. Vamos começar,” ele disse abruptamente e saltou do palco. Seu coração estava batendo forte, e ele sentiu vontade de socar alguém. Provavelmente Smith.</p>
<p>Neville tocou seu ombro brevemente. “O que foi aquilo?”</p>
<p>Harry balançou a cabeça bruscamente. “Meio que flagrei acontecendo.”</p>
<p>Neville pareceu preocupado. “Você não deveria contar a McGonagall, então?”</p>
<p>Harry suspirou, murchando. “Eu sei — só não acho que os sonserinos apreciariam, sabe?” <em>E tampouco Draco.</em> “Olha, da próxima vez que eu ver acontecendo, farei a coisa toda.”</p>
<p>Neville assentiu, mandíbula cerrada com determinação. “Vou ficar de olho também.”</p>
<p>“Valeu, cara.”</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry observou os outros alunos de perto. O Clube de Duelos estava notavelmente bem comportado e silencioso, e os estudantes pareciam suficientemente arrependidos. Ele percebeu que eles preferiam pedir ajuda a Neville ou Flitwick. <em>Todos eles haviam feito algo?</em> Harry imediatamente se chutou mentalmente. Ele havia ignorado os sonserinos, nunca percebendo o que estava acontecendo, e para alguns dos alunos, isso pode ter parecido tão bom quanto seu consentimento.</p>
<p>Harry esfregou o rosto. <em>Por que as pessoas simplesmente não podem se dar bem?</em> Que a declaração poderia ser direcionada a ele não lhe passou despercebido. Isso o lembrou de querer Draco no Clube de Duelos. <em>Isso nunca vai acontecer</em>, Harry pensou cansado.</p>
<p>Ao final da reunião do clube, Professor Flitwick o abordou. “Houve algum incidente, Sr. Potter?”</p>
<p>“Professor?”</p>
<p>“Seu discurso. Se você viu alguma coisa, você deve relatar,” Flitwick insistiu. “Estarei falando com minha casa sobre isso.”</p>
<p>Harry suspirou. “Ninguém se machucou, aparte dos agressores que machucaram a si mesmos. Não vou dizer quem estava envolvido — se não se manifestaram, deve haver algum motivo.”</p>
<p>Flitwick franziu a testa. “Sr. Potter, entendo a aversão dos estudantes ao chamado ‘dedurar’, mas atacar outros alunos é um comportamento inaceitável!”</p>
<p>“Eu e Malfoy por seis anos?” Harry inquiriu.</p>
<p>Flitwick cruzou os braços. “Acredito que você perdeu seu senso de justiça.”</p>
<p>“Mas o discurso da diretora McGonagall não funcionou, não é?” Harry disse desanimadamente. “Posso voltar aos dormitórios agora?”</p>
<p>“Esse problema não está resolvido,” Flitwick advertiu, “mas você pode retornar.”</p>
<p>“Boa noite, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Boa noite, Sr. Potter.”</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Na sexta-feira à noite, Draco soube que Almofadinhas era Sirius Black. Seu primo, alguém que ele nunca conheceu. Ele observou, sentindo-se como um intruso, enquanto o Harry do sonho ria com Black. Ele estremeceu quando o sonho escureceu.</p>
<p>Ele nunca mais queria voltar a ver Bellatrix, mas a via frequentemente nos sonhos de Harry. Seu rosto, contorcido em alegria sombria, sempre conseguia despertar um medo profundo em Draco, e quando Black caiu no véu, um grito rompeu no espaço do sonho.</p>
<p>“Não! <em>Não! Sirius!</em>”</p>
<p>Harry caiu de joelhos com um forte soluço e tudo derreteu e desapareceu até que restou apenas Harry, sozinho na escuridão, diante de um véu enganosamente bonito.</p>
<p>Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Harry, sem controle. “Me desculpe, me desculpe, foi tudo minha culpa, minha culpa. Se não fosse por mim —”</p>
<p>Draco tentou se aproximar de Harry, mas tudo se inclinou e Draco mal conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Eles estavam de repente na torre de astronomia. Draco se sentiu mal, olhando para seu próprio rosto. Ele observou Dumbledore cair, uma queda que pareceu uma eternidade e um impacto que sacudiu o chão. Não parou. E toda vez que Draco tentava se aproximar de Harry, era empurrado para trás pelo próprio sonho. Harry permaneceu além de seu alcance, e um canto baixo permeou o sonho.</p>
<p>“Me desculpe, foi minha culpa, me desculpe, foi minha culpa, me desculpe —”</p>
<p>Isso doeu Draco, porque ele sabia que não era culpa de Harry. Era de Draco. Snape e Dumbledore — isso foi culpa de Draco. Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts — isso foi culpa de Draco. As pessoas trancadas nas masmorras da Mansão, o Trio de Ouro diante de seus sonhos — e ele não podia fazer nada além de assistir aqueles presos serem torturados. Ou torturá-los ele mesmo.</p>
<p>E... Draco havia levado muito tempo para entender isso totalmente, mas era culpa do Lorde das Trevas.</p>
<p>Draco queria abraçar o Harry do sonho. Ele queria dizer — <em>não é sua culpa, é minha. Me desculpe</em> — mas não podia. Ou ao menos dizer — <em>não é sua culpa, a culpa recai unicamente sobre o Lorde das Trevas</em> — mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Draco apenas conseguia cantar, e dessa vez ele cantou sobre noite e escuridão, uma canção raivosa porque Draco estava fraco demais para suportar o medo.</p>
<p>Ele queria que Harry (<em>quando ele passou a chamá-lo de Harry?</em>) parasse de se sentir culpado. Queria que ele ficasse irritado. Irritado com o Lorde das Trevas, irritado com <em>Draco</em>, mas não culpado, não uma culpa que nunca deveria ser dele. <em>Draco</em> queria tomá-la, essa culpa. Draco merecia a vergonha. O ódio.</p>
<p>Não Harry.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry ainda estava dormindo na manhã de sábado quando Draco se dirigiu às cozinhas, então Draco foi sozinho. Depois da noite passada, Draco não o culpava. Mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando Harry chegou uma hora depois.</p>
<p>“Bom dia,” Harry disse, enquanto caía pesadamente em seu lugar ao lado de Draco. “<em>Dia? Você já desperdiçou a metade!</em>”</p>
<p>Draco sorriu afetadamente. Ele achava divertido Harry tentando falar por ele. Havia o chocado, a princípio. Harry não dizia o que Draco estava pensando, mas as vezes em que chegava perto era... reconfortante, de certa forma. Saber que Harry o conhecia bem o suficiente. Draco engoliu em seco. Após o incidente com os sonserinos, Draco havia tentado falar novamente na vaga esperança de que a maldição tivesse desvanecido, mas como ele esperava, não havia. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, no entanto, até a visita à Mansão durante o Halloween.</p>
<p>Elfos-domésticos vieram colocar o café da manhã de Harry e eles se acomodaram em sua rotina confortável.</p>
<p>Depois de uma hora de trabalho, Draco se inclinou para trás, espreguiçando-se. Seus dedos estavam manchados de tinta onde roçavam no pergaminho. Incomodado, ele sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de limpeza. Às vezes, a tinta simplesmente não secava rápido o suficiente.</p>
<p>Harry levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Draco com um sorrido. “Malfoy. O que acha de um voo leve?”</p>
<p>Draco congelou. Ele não havia voado com outras pessoas desde o Fogomaldito. Harry manteve o sorriso, no entanto.</p>
<p>“Com medo de que eu te derrote? <em>Você não pode derrotar alguém voando leve, Cicatriz</em>. Ahá — então você está com medo.” Harry tentou curvar os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio, mas falhou, parecendo um sorriso largo em vez disso. “<em>Nos seus sonhos, Potter. Vou derrotá-lo em um voo leve!</em>”</p>
<p>Draco revirou os olhos. Ele não era tonto o suficiente para dizer algo assim. O sorriso de Harry, inseguro nas bordas, o convenceu, no entanto. Draco se levantou exasperado. Harry saltou de seu assento, sorrindo.</p>
<p>“Isso!” Harry continuou quando Draco o encarou, “<em>Você não ficará presunçoso quando eu te derrotar!</em>”</p>
<p>Eles arrumaram suas coisas e voltaram rapidamente para o dormitório. Ainda era antes do café da manhã e eles não viram ninguém no caminho para os dormitórios, nem para o campo de Quadribol. Draco estava simplesmente aliviado por ter sua vassoura e equipamento de voo com ele.  A ideia de voar de manhã cedo era <em>boa</em>— sem o estresse de tentar pegar um pomo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry ficou surpreso com suas próprias palavras quando chamou Draco para um voo. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Draco aceitou. Apesar disso, Harry não se arrependia.</p>
<p>Draco ficava bem em seu equipamento de voo — mais leve e mais justo de que o equipamento padrão de Quadribol. Harry desviou os olhos, tentando ignorar aquele formigar de inquietação por <em>olhar fixamente para um garoto</em>. Outra parte de sua mente apontou inutilmente, <em>Draco é mais um homem do que um garoto</em>. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, o que apenas fez Draco olhá-lo com curiosidade.</p>
<p>“Apenas pensando. <em>Oh,</em> e<em>u nunca teria imaginado</em>,” Harry gracejou de volta.</p>
<p>Draco revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>O campo de Quadribol estava bem à frente. Harry deu uma arrancada para chegar lá primeiro. Lançando um olhar desafiador para trás, Harry montou na vassoura e deu início. Embora esperasse, ele se assustou com a súbita rajada de vendo quando Draco passou por ele. Ele <em>realmente</em> quis dizer um voo leve, mas Draco correu, com o corpo em posição aerodinâmica, ao redor do campo.</p>
<p>Mas acima de tudo, Draco era <em>rápido</em>, e isso se mostrou melhor quando ele passou por cima das arquibancadas. O rápido borrão de Draco enquanto ele <em>voava</em> deixou Harry tonto. Draco passou adiante dele, deu voltas, e voltou por trás dele. Harry quase girou para ver, mas Draco passou zunindo, e o tornado que parecia segui-lo bofeteou Harry para longe do círculo perfeito que ele havia estado fazendo ao redor do campo.</p>
<p>“Se você chama isso de leve, então eu ganhei!” Harry gritou emburrado enquanto se endireitava. Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás e o coração de Harry já estava acelerando quando os lábios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso.</p>
<p>E então Draco <em>gargalhou</em>, e Merlin, a respiração de Harry ficou presa na garganta. Foi totalmente inesperado e desconhecido. A luz da manhã iluminou o cabelo de Draco como uma auréola dourada ao redor de sua cabeça, e a expressão estranhamente aberta — uma que Harry teria veementemente negado ser possível no rosto de <em>Malfoy</em> — fez Draco parecer lindo, quase como uma veela voando.</p>
<p>E Merlin <em>e</em> Godric, Harry sabia o que uma falha em sua respiração e um erro nas batidas de seu coração significava. Significava que ele — que Harry estava —</p>
<p>Harry desviou o olhar de Draco com força. Ele sequer conseguia <em>pensar</em>, apenas sentir, saber e temer. <em>Está tudo bem, Harry, apenas... ignore. Draco é um amigo. Sua paixão irá embora. As outras paixões foram embora, não foram? Você... s-sentia isso sobre Cho e Gina, mas não sente mais, não é? Irá embora. </em>Irá.</p>
<p>Essa ‘paixão’ era apenas um produto de estar perto de Draco com mais frequência. A pressa de fazer um novo amigo. Isso é <em>tudo</em>.</p>
<p>Draco passou por ele de novo, sorrindo.</p>
<p>Harry engoliu em seco, tentando recordar de suas brincadeiras usuais. “Eu realmente só queria um voo relaxante!” Harry gritou atrás de Draco. Draco apenas sorriu em resposta. E lhe mostrou a língua.</p>
<p>O queixo de Harry caiu. “Ah, então é assim, é?” E se inclinou sobre a vassoura e aumentou a velocidade, perseguindo a risada de Draco pelo campo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Letra de médico: Adaptação para o português da expressão idiomática “chicken scratch”, que significa uma letra quase ilegível.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Com o Halloween se aproximando no final da semana, Hogwarts se tornou animada, e o Salão Principal estava repugnantemente decorado. Draco, no entanto, apenas apreciava as guloseimas pré-Halloween que os elfos-domésticos lhe davam quando estava sozinho nas cozinhas.</p>
<p>Em contraste, os sonhos de Harry estavam piorando. Algumas vezes, tudo o que Draco conseguia ver era escuridão, e as mesmas emoções dos sonhos — <em>culpa, mágoa, desespero</em> — se infiltravam nele. Ele sabia que Harry estava lá, em algum lugar, mas Draco não conseguia encontrá-lo, e nenhuma canção parecia alcançá-lo.</p>
<p>E nas vezes em que Draco conseguia alcançá-lo, conseguia puxar Harry para seu abraço, Harry parava de chorar, mas permanecia quieto, tenso.</p>
<p>Draco descobriu que Pontas era Tiago Potter, Aluado era Professor Lupin; Draco se inteirou sobre Tonks —  outra prima que ele nunca conheceu —  e sobre a morte de Fred Weasley.</p>
<p>Draco viu a si mesmo, nesses sonhos. Assistindo à tortura. Torturando.</p>
<p>Ele sempre acordava com a cabeça de Harry enfiada sob o seu queixo e o rosto de Harry coberto de lágrimas. Algumas vezes, Harry sussurrava dormindo, <em>me desculpe</em>.</p>
<p><em>Não é sua culpa</em>, Draco pensava ferozmente. <em>Não é</em>.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>No momento em que as primeiras decorações para o Halloween surgiram, os pensamentos desconfortáveis sobre Draco desapareceram rapidamente. Ele começou a vagar novamente e nunca acordava cedo o suficiente para acompanhar Draco até as cozinhas.</p>
<p>O banquete de Halloween deu a Harry dor de cabeça. Os rostos sorridentes de todos e as conversas alegres deixaram Harry mal-humorado e irritado. Ele escapou, sentindo o olhar preocupado de Hermione contra suas costas, mas ele não <em>conseguia</em> suportar toda essa felicidade do caralho — eles não sabiam que seus pais haviam <em>morrido</em> nesse dia, dezessete anos atrás?</p>
<p>Ele grunhiu, enquanto se esquivava de outro grupo de alunos que bebia álcool ilegalmente. Os estudantes e fantasmas encheram os corredores de Hogwarts com muito barulho, deixando Harry sem lugar para vagar. Ele pisoteou pelo salão comunal do oitavo ano e acima das escadas. Porém, acalmou seus passos ao entrar no dormitório porque as cortinas de Malfoy estavam fechadas. <em>Mesmo no Halloween, Malfoy segue seu cronograma</em>. Harry desabou na cama.</p>
<p>Não conseguia lembrar muito de sua mãe — ele temia ter falsas memórias, conjuradas a partir de seus sonhos e de fotos dela que havia visto. Mas ele tinha certeza de que uma memória era verdadeira. Ele estava seguro, aquecido nos braços de sua mãe, o cheiro dela envolvendo-o. Sua voz era uma canção de ninar, e Harry sentiu-se dormir em um sonho —</p>
<p>E então vinha o caos. Lá estava Voldemort, e ele podia ouvir o grito de sua mãe, e ele podia ver a maldição da morte voar em sua direção, em um verde doentio, e “<em>Não-não-não!</em>”</p>
<p>Seus olhos se abriram, ele se deu conta de um abraço quente, e pensou que talvez — talvez fosse sua <em>mãe</em> o abraçando — e a Guerra e Voldemort fossem apenas um sonho.</p>
<p>Mas não era um sonho. Sua mãe havia morrido.</p>
<p>Umidade brotou de seus olhos. Os braços ao redor dele se apertaram. Harry viu o breve lampejo de cabelo loiro-branco e sentiu a dor diminuir, enterrando a cabeça na mão que o acariciava, seu rosto no peito aconchegado ao lado dele. A pessoa cheirava a chá e papel, e a uma espécie de almíscar masculino. <em>É Draco</em>, ele começou a pensar, mas o resto de seus pensamentos flutuou quando ele sentiu e ouviu o suave murmúrio da música das estrelas.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>O sonho de Harry gelou Draco. Harry se lembrou de sua mãe morrendo. Harry se lembrou do golpe da maldição da morte</p>
<p>Draco odiou a si mesmo. Ele havia deixado Harry dormir em sua cama, havia abraçado Harry enquanto dormia sem consentimento. Draco era <em>porra de um Comensal da Morte</em>, um dos seguidores da mesma pessoa que <em>matou</em> os pais de Harry. O Lorde das Trevas era a causa direta das mesmas mortes que destroçaram Harry por dentro, e Draco havia seguido aquele homem, havia se curvado para aquele homem, tinha sua marca permanentemente queimada em seu braço.</p>
<p>Colocou a água do chuveiro o mais quente que pôde, mas nenhuma quantidade de esfregação removeu o nojo que sentia.</p>
<p>Harry estava dormindo irregularmente quando Draco saiu para as cozinhas.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Quando Harry acordou, espreguiçando-se em sua própria cama, com a luz do sol entrando e bem tarde da manhã, acordar nos braços pareceu um sonho estranhamente bom. Uma onda de vergonha preencheu seu estômago. Ele não estava... <em>não</em>. Ele não <em>podia</em> começar a sonhar com esse tipo de coisas.</p>
<p>A dor em seu peito parecia física, mas estava tudo bem; não se supunha que ele estivesse feliz no dia em que visitaria o túmulo de seus pais.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Assim que pôde, Draco saiu de Hogwarts. No momento em que ele deixou os escudos anti-Aparatação, aparatou na sala de recepção privada da Mansão. Draco mal havia começado a relaxar quando foi rapidamente engolido por uma entusiasmada Pansy.</p>
<p>“Draco! Nós sentimos <em>tanto</em> a sua falta. Você tem certeza de que não vai transferir?”</p>
<p>Pansy recuou o suficiente para que Draco pudesse ver Blaise. Draco havia sentido <em>tanto</em> a falta deles, mas onde estava...?</p>
<p>Pansy seguiu seu olhar. “Greg ainda está na reserva.” Ela franziu o cenho para Blaise. “<em>Blaise</em>, não fique parado aí! Merlin, você deveria vê-lo em Beauxbaton —”</p>
<p>Blaise revirou os olhos, enquanto Pansy arrastava Draco até ele.</p>
<p>“Deixe o homem respirar, Pans,” Blaise falou arrastado.</p>
<p>Draco sentiu sua tensão se esvaindo. Ele estava seguro aqui. Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas sua garganta imediatamente se contraiu e ele engasgou.</p>
<p>Pansy se preocupou imediatamente; até mesmo Blaise franziu o cenho. “A maldição voltou?” Pansy questionou. Ela fez menção de examinar sua mandíbula, e Draco a deixou.</p>
<p>“É isso?” Pansy repetiu.</p>
<p>Draco fechou os olhos e assentiu.</p>
<p>Pansy franziu a testa e colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Draco atrás de sua orelha. “Quando isso aconteceu? Por que não nos contou?”</p>
<p>Ele ergueu sua varinha e, ante seus acenos, lançou um <em>Legilimens</em> modificado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quando retornei a Hogwarts. Não queria preocupá-los — nada poderia ser feito enquanto eu estivesse em Hogwarts. </em>
</p>
<p>Pansy suspirou. “Se você diz. Tia Ciça está esperando por nós na Orangerie¹ Norte para o chá da manhã.”</p>
<p>“Seu pai também está lá, Draco,” Blaise avisou.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ficarei bem.</em>
</p>
<p>Pansy deu a Draco um sorriso fraco e enganchou seus braços em volta de Draco e Blaise.</p>
<p>A Orangerie Norte estava lindamente iluminada pelo sol, e suaves feitiços atmosféricos evitavam que o ambiente superaquecesse. Draco podia sentir a magia de sua mãe zumbir sobre eles. O pai e a mãe se sentavam à mesa. Draco acenou para os dois.</p>
<p>“Draco,” Sua mãe disse. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e o abraçou. “Como você está, querido?”</p>
<p>Draco absorveu seu aroma e, por um momento, o forte contraste entre <em>aqui</em> e <em>Hogwarts</em> fez seus olhos formigarem. Quando ele não respondeu, a mãe colocou uma mão em sua bochecha.</p>
<p>“Draco?”</p>
<p>Ele olhou rapidamente para Pansy. “A maldição,” Pansy disse amargamente.</p>
<p>“Draco!” A mãe pressionou as mãos contras as bochechas de Draco, verificando sua boca, e garganta. “É a mesma?”</p>
<p>“Acho que sim,” Pansy respondeu por Draco. “Nós ainda temos todos os —?”</p>
<p>Sua mãe assentiu, determinada. “Sim.” Ela guiou Draco a uma cadeira. “Sente-se, Draco. Tome um pouco de chá.”</p>
<p>Draco mal havia assentido antes que sua mãe lhe desse um beijo distraído e começasse a se afastar rapidamente, ordenando Pansy a segui-la. Elas saíram do cômodo, e ele sabia que voltariam logo, com livros e poções. Até seu <em>pai </em>se ocupou, chamando elfos-domésticos e folheando rapidamente um tomo pesado.</p>
<p>Draco, uma vez, tentou ajudar, mas Pansy insistentemente o afastou.</p>
<p>“Tenha paciência, Draco,” ela repreendeu provocativamente.</p>
<p>Depois disso, Draco sentou-se (im)pacientemente e bebeu seu chá, e Blaise sentou-se ao seu lado, demolindo os doces e salgados que os elfos-domésticos trouxeram.</p>
<p>Seu pai emitiu um som triunfante e caminhou rapidamente até Draco. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para Draco, em forma de permissão, antes de lançar um feitiço nele. O feitiço formigou, e seu pai assentiu. “É a mesma maldição,” ele anunciou.</p>
<p>“Entendido,” sua mãe disse, do outro lado do cômodo.</p>
<p>O pai assentiu para Draco mais uma vez e fechou o livro. Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Draco não sabia o que dizer — nem seu pai, aparentemente. No final, sua mãe chamou seu pai. Ele o apertou, apenas levemente, se virou e foi até ela.</p>
<p>Draco engoliu em seco, e descansou a xícara de chá, sobrecarregado de sentimento. Passar de estar cercado por alunos, mas sozinho, em Hogwarts, para finalmente estar na presença de pessoas que não o ignoravam, não o atacavam — <em>Pai, Mãe, Pansy, até mesmo Blaise</em>. Cartas não foram suficientes para convencer Draco de que ainda se importavam com ele. Mas isso sim.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Depois do café da manhã, Hermione e Ron acompanharam Harry a Godric’s Hollow. Harry desejava encarecidamente por chuva, mas o céu permanecia irregular e o chão seco.</p>
<p>Eles renovaram os feitiços de proteção ao redor dos túmulos, e Harry colocou uma variedade de flores brancas — rosas, crisântemos e lírios. Silenciosamente, Hermione e Ron se afastaram, dando a Harry alguma privacidade.</p>
<p>O sonho havia se repetido na mente de Harry desde que ele acordou. O calor de sua mãe, seu cheiro, sua voz. A maldição de morte.</p>
<p>Draco.</p>
<p>Parecia tão <em>errado</em> sonhar com Draco. Parecia... profanar a única memória que tinha de sua mãe, e ele se sentiu mal por apreciar o sonho do abraço de Draco.</p>
<p>Por que os pesadelos não podiam parar após o fim da guerra? Depois de tudo que ele havia feito, havia sacrificado, ele não poderia apenas ser <em>normal</em>? Ir para a escola, reclamar das aulas e se preocupar com uma namorada?</p>
<p>Em vez disso, ele continuava a ter pesadelos, e Draco aprecia nos pesadelos, e ele estava se tornando amigo de Draco, mas Draco nunca falava com ele, e sonserinos estavam sendo atacados —</p>
<p>Após um tempo, Hermione colocou uma mão em seu braço. “Você disse que ia almoçar na casa da Sra. Tonks?” ela disse quietamente.</p>
<p>Harry assentiu brevemente, não pronto para confiar em sua voz.</p>
<p>Hermione deu uma palmadinha em seu braço compreensivamente. “Ron e eu iremos primeiro para a Toca. Nos encontramos em Hogsmeade às quatro, tudo bem?”</p>
<p>“Sim.” Harry forçou seus lábios em um sorriso.</p>
<p>Hermione não parecia convencida, mas soltou seu braço. “Certo, Harry.” Ela voltou para onde Ron estava, e depois que ambos acenaram, o par aparatou do cemitério.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Passou-se um longo tempo antes de Harry se sentir pronto para aparatar para a casa de Andrômeda.</p>
<p>Ele aterrissou bem adiante da porta da frente, e ficou surpreso em ouvir um número de vozes de dentro. Quando bateu, a porta abriu imediatamente, revelando Andrômeda.</p>
<p>Ela sorriu para ele, dando um passo para o lado para deixá-lo entrar. “Olá, Harry. Bem a tempo do almoço.”</p>
<p>“Oi, Andrômeda.” Harry entrou cautelosamente. “Quem está...?”</p>
<p>Andrômeda sorriu. “Estão todos na sala de jantar. Pode pendurar seu casaco aqui —”</p>
<p>Harry seguiu suas instruções distraidamente. As vozes soavam vagamente familiares.</p>
<p>“Narcisa está aqui com seu filho, Draco, e alguns de seus amigos.” Andrômeda olhou para Harry. “Espero que não se importe. Li nos jornais que você e Draco deixaram suas rivalidades para trás.”</p>
<p><em>Draco?! </em>Draco estava aqui?</p>
<p>Andrômeda parecia alheia à crise mental de Harry enquanto o conduzia até a sala de jantar.</p>
<p>Teddy, Sra. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini.</p>
<p>Mas no momento em que viu Draco, pareceu impossível desviar seu olhar. Ao contrário de Harry, Draco não parecia surpreso em vê-lo.</p>
<p>“Harry está aqui!” Andrômeda anunciou alegremente. “Sente-se, Harry, irei trazer o almoço.”</p>
<p>Harry pestanejou e olhou para ela com incerteza. Ela lhe deu um olhar encorajador.</p>
<p>Zabini se levantou. Ele olhou para Harry apenas brevemente antes de se direcionar a Andrômeda. “Permita-me ajudar.”</p>
<p>Andrômeda assentiu, e os dois se dirigiram à cozinha.</p>
<p>Parkinson, quem esteve embalando Teddy, abordou Harry primeiro. “Potter. Quanto tempo.”</p>
<p>Harry assentiu, sem saber o que dizer. Ele aceitou Teddy, e ficou aliviado quando Teddy balbuciou para ele, agarrando suas roupas avidamente. Harry deixou o pequeno punho de Teddy agarrar seu dedo. “Olá, Teddy,” disse ele em voz baixa.</p>
<p>“Por que não se senta, Sr. Potter?” Sra. Malfoy disse, indicando a cadeira em frente à de Draco.</p>
<p>“Er, sim, obrigado.” Harry sentiu-se corar sob seus olhares. Ele se ocupou em capturar a atenção de Teddy, enquanto tentava desesperadamente não ouvir a conversa de Parkinson com os dois Malfoys.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts é <em>totalmente</em> fora de moda e completamente ultrapassada,” Parkinson estava reclamando. “Eles deveriam deixar vocês saírem do campus todas as semanas.”</p>
<p>Houve uma pausa estranha antes que Parkinson continuasse, suspirando dramaticamente. “Hogsmeade não é Paris, mas é melhor do que ver as mesmas malditas paredes o tempo todo. Pensei que ficaria louca!”</p>
<p>“Linguagem, Pansy,” Sra. Malfoy disse, divertimento colorindo seu tom. “Crianças aprendem as coisas mais estranhas, não importa quão novas sejam.</p>
<p>Houve aquele silêncio estranho de novo. Parkinson bufou. “Draco, nós vamos passar as férias de Natal inteiras <em>fora</em> e não aceito não como resposta — ei!”</p>
<p>Harry ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Draco cutucar Parkinson no ombro. Ela revirou os olhos para ele. Seus olhos imediatamente encontraram com Harry.</p>
<p>Ele estreitou o olhar, apenas levemente, para ele. “Potter. Como está Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>Harry pestanejou, mente momentaneamente em branco.  “Bem, acho. Ninguém por aí para me matar esse ano, então sim, tudo bem.”</p>
<p>Parkinson lançou um olhar para Draco. Ele deve ter enviado a Parkinson algum tipo de mensagem, porque ela se endireitou e encarou Harry novamente. “Eu — só quero me desculpar pelo que fiz durante a guerra. Por tentar oferecer você ao Lorde das Trevas.”</p>
<p>“Não — tudo bem. Eu entendo,” Harry disse precipitadamente. Seu olhar rapidamente se desviou para Draco, que ainda não havia dito uma palavra.</p>
<p>Sra. Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Deseja falar com Draco em particular, Sr. Potter?”</p>
<p>Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, enquanto Draco revirava os olhos para sua mãe.</p>
<p>“N-não, tudo bem. Me chame de Harry.” Harry brincou com a bainha de seu suéter. “Sr. Potter soa um pouco estranho.” Ele encontrou os olhos de Parkinson, então Draco. “Harry,” ele repetiu.</p>
<p>A Sra. Malfoy assentiu. “Harry, então. Nesse caso, por favor, me chame de Narcisa.”</p>
<p>Parkinson deu um suspiro enorme. “<em>Está bem</em>. Já que é você é amigo de Draco. Mas se estou lhe chamando de Harry, você pode muito bem me chamar de Pansy.”</p>
<p>Draco sorriu, e deu um tapinha no ombro de Parkinson — Pansy. Ela franziu o cenho para Draco, então se inclinou sobre a mesa para se dirigir a Harry.</p>
<p>“Me diga, <em>Harry</em>, <em>como</em> Draco te convenceu a lançar em você?”</p>
<p>“O que?” Harry olhou, com olhos arregalados, para Draco.</p>
<p>Draco deu a Harry um olhar de desculpas e, rigidamente, desviou sua cabeça para longe de Pansy.</p>
<p>Pansy cutucou Draco, parecendo irritada. “O que?”</p>
<p>“D-Draco não lançou nada em mim.”</p>
<p>Pansy olhou para trás e para frente, entre Harry e Draco, desconfiada. “Então como vocês conversavam? Ele não escrevia o tempo todo, escrevia?”</p>
<p>Um som sufocado veio de Draco. Riso abafado, Harry percebeu.</p>
<p>“O que é? Me diga.” Pansy cutucou Draco mais um pouco, mas ele negou com a cabeça em direção à mesa. De repente, Pansy bufou. “Tá’, não me diga.”</p>
<p> Draco tocou o braço de Pansy. Com um suspiro, ela se virou para Harry novamente. “Draco quer lançar um feitiço de Legilimência.” Seus olhos se moveram para Draco e depois de volta para Harry. “Não que você precise. Mas, sério, é estranho ser sua boca, Draco,” Pansy acrescentou com um lamurio. “Não é como se você não pudesse falar <em>agora</em>.”</p>
<p>“Não — tudo bem,” Harry interrompeu. “Você pode lançá-lo,” ele rapidamente adicionou, antes de perceber que não queria que Draco lesse seus pensamentos. Sua cabeça estava zumbindo, no entanto. Ele ouviu Pansy direito? Draco estava <em>incapaz</em> de falar antes?</p>
<p>Draco ergueu sua varinha com um pequeno sorriso que travou os pensamentos de Harry. Seus olhos e testa formigaram por um momento, mas vagamente, Harry percebeu que não era nada como a Legilimência de Snape.</p>
<p>
  <em>Não se preocupe, não posso ler seus pensamentos.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry se assustou. “Uau, isso foi,” ele franziu o cenho. “Esquisito.”</p>
<p>Pansy agitou a mão desdenhosamente. “Você se acostuma. Agora aí vem a comida!”</p>
<p>Teddy se retorceu nos braços de Harry ante a exclamação, então Harry o colocou quase de pé para observar Andrômeda e Zabini — Blaise, Harry supôs — entrarem na sala com pratos e tigelas de comida.</p>
<p>“Sirvam-se,” Andrômeda disse calorosamente. “Só preciso voltar e pegar o almoço de Teddy.”</p>
<p>“Potter,” disse Blaise, ao colocar a salada perto de Harry.</p>
<p>“É por primeiros nomes agora,” Pansy falou arrastado. “Então ele é Harry e você é Blaise.”</p>
<p>Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas em falsa surpresa. “Blaise, hm? Estava me perguntando qual era meu nome.”</p>
<p>Era a coisa mais estranha sentir o riso divertido de Draco em sua mente. <em>Blaise, corte a torta.</em></p>
<p>“Sim, Blaise. Quero um pouco de salada também,” Pansy adicionou, sorrindo pretensiosamente.</p>
<p>Blaise revirou os olhos, mas de bom humor fez o que eles pediram. “Fui rebaixado a garçom,” disse ele lamentavelmente. “Tia Ciça?”</p>
<p>Narcisa assentiu. “Obrigada, Blaise,” disse ela, aceitando o prato cheio.</p>
<p>“E você, Harry?” Blaise perguntou.</p>
<p>Harry assentiu mansamente.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Uma vez que Andrômeda retornou, no entanto, a maior parte da conversa se centrou nela e Narcisa. Harry se ocupou comendo e paparicando Teddy. Ele não pôde evitar lançar olhares a Draco, no entanto, que parecia estar devolvendo olhares levemente culpados.</p>
<p>Quando o almoço terminou, Andrômeda levantou Teddy dos braços de Harry. “É hora da soneca de Teddy agora,” disse ela. “Por que você não vai falar em particular com Draco?”</p>
<p>“P-por que?” Harry deu um passo defensivo para trás.</p>
<p>Andrômeda e Narcisa trocaram olhares.</p>
<p>“Draco, leve Harry para o escritório, sim, querido?” Disse Narcisa, colocando uma mão sobre o braço de Draco.</p>
<p><em>Sim, Mãe</em>, foi a voz de Draco na cabeça de Harry. <em>Vamos lá, Harry, é melhor fazermos o que elas dizem.</em></p>
<p>“Estaremos na sala de estar, Draco,” disse Pansy. Ela e Blaise já estavam de pé.</p>
<p>“Acho que sim...” disse Harry. Draco assentiu.</p>
<p>No escritório, Draco apoiou-se contra mesa e Harry, contra a porta fechada.</p>
<p><em>Mãe e Tia Andrômeda querem que conversemos, então suponho que você deveria conversar</em>, Draco disse, quebrando o silêncio.</p>
<p>Harry franziu o cenho. “Mas esse é o caso — por que você não fala? Do que Parkin—Pansy estava falando?”</p>
<p>Draco visivelmente engoliu em seco. “Dor de garganta.” Ele estremeceu, e Harry também. Sua voz estava seca e roupa.</p>
<p>Harry se afastou da porta, indo em direção a Draco. “Mas não é porque você esteve doente durante o último mês, é?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Não. Eu —</em>
</p>
<p>“Sim?” Harry incitou.</p>
<p>Draco fez uma careta. <em>Foi uma maldição. Cada vez que eu tentava falar, minha garganta fechava.</em></p>
<p> “O que?” Harry havia cruzado o cômodo agora, parado apenas a alguns passos de Draco. “Isso é terrível. Quem faria uma coisa dessas? E como você conseguia lançar feitiços?”</p>
<p>Draco encolheu os ombros. <em>Não-verbais. Está tudo bem, a maldição foi quebrada agora. Minha garganta só está um pouco áspera.</em></p>
<p>Harry, entretanto, <em>não</em> havia terminado. “Eu me sinto a porra de um idiota. Eu deveria saber que você só não falaria se não pudesse —”</p>
<p>
  <em>Vai se foder!</em>
</p>
<p>“— tá’, tá’ — e todas aquelas vezes que fingi ser você —” Harry corou. “Eu devo ter soado muito estúpido.”</p>
<p><em>Por mais que odeie dizer isso, você </em>não<em> é um idiota. Não havia nenhuma razão pela qual você deveria saber, e eu nunca lhe contei. </em>Havia uma luz estranha nos olhos de Draco quando ele cruzou a última distância entre eles. Ele estendeu a mão, tocando Harry levemente.<em> E eu — eu aprecio demais o que você fez. Obrigado</em>.</p>
<p>Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco, mais perto do que alguma vez estiveram, cintilações cinza e prateada. Ele estava ciente, de repente, da altura de Draco — um pouco mais alto do que ele, fazendo Harry inclinar a cabeça para trás para encontrar seus olhos.</p>
<p>“Está bem,” Harry finalmente sussurrou.</p>
<p>Draco se afastou e Harry tentou não seguir seu calor. Lutou por algo para dizer. “Sobre a maldição...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Você realmente quer saber sobre a maldição?</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Sim</em>,” disse Harry com firmeza.</p>
<p>Draco o olhou desconfiado. <em>Tenho seu silêncio? Para não sair correndo e fazer algo ridicularmente heroico depois?</em></p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco podia ver a luta de Harry para dizer que sim. Havia razões pelas quais Draco não tinha contado a Harry sobre isso, e uma delas era evitar ser o projeto de piedade de Harry Potter.</p>
<p>“Certo,” disse Harry. Ele puxou o ninho de pássaro em sua cabeça. “Não vou contar a ninguém. E não vou sair correndo. A menos que você me deixe,” ele acrescentou.</p>
<p>Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. “Estou falando sério. Vou te reservar um maldito jantar pessoal com a Lula Gigante, se for preciso.”</p>
<p>Harry olhou para ele desafiadoramente. “Estou falando sério, também.”</p>
<p><em>Claro que você está.</em> Draco se virou e se sentou no sofá. Era muito mole para o seu gosto, e ele lutou para relaxar. Depois de um momento, Harry se juntou a ele.</p>
<p><em>Foi depois dos julgamentos. Dentro da hora em que você devolveu minha varinha.</em> Draco manteve seu olhar fixo na parece oposta. <em>Nem todo mundo queria que eu fosse libertado.</em></p>
<p>Harry se mexeu ao seu lado. “Eu —”</p>
<p>Draco balançou a cabeça. <em>Você, Potter, não conta. A maioria das pessoas não tem um complexo de herói.</em> Draco conseguia se lembrar claramente. Ele ainda estava atordoado por ouvir que não estaria indo para Azkaban e pelo calor familiar de sua varinha — uma varinha que ainda o reconhecia, apesar de seu breve tempo nas mãos de Potter. Potter saiu rapidamente, logo depois que Draco havia forçado um agradecimento a pedido de sua mãe.</p>
<p>Havia tido muitos gritos, e muitos berros. Guardas haviam cercado ele e seus pais, para acompanhá-los fora do tribunal e à rede de Flu mais próxima. Mas os guardas não foram vigilantes o suficiente. Ou talvez tenha sido um <em>deles</em> quem lançou.</p>
<p><em>Depois que você saiu, alguém lançou um feitiço. Me atingiu. Eles podiam estar mirando no meu pai, mas — me atingiu no braço. Foi apenas uma picada breve, e no meio do caos, não percebi mais nada.</em> Draco inspirou.<em> Os guardas nos empurraram através do Flu, e Mãe gritou o destino. E então, quando tentei falar... apenas comecei a engasgar</em>.</p>
<p>Draco se virou para Harry e ficou surpreso que o olhar de Harry estava fixo tão firmemente nele. Draco tentou relaxar, quebrar a tensão. <em>Foi tudo bem chocante e assustador, te asseguro. Tinha que escrever coisas, ou ter Legilimência lançada em mim, sempre que queria dizer algo. Eu, é claro, acabei descobrindo essa legilimência reversa e modificada, e me tornei </em>incrivelmente<em> fantástico em magia não-verbal.</em> Draco olhou incisivamente para Harry. <em>Pode aplaudir, lacaio. </em></p>
<p>Harry abriu um sorriso e bateu palmas prestativamente. “Incrível,” acrescentou.</p>
<p>Draco assentiu imperiosamente, e continuou quando Harry parou de aplaudir. <em>Depois nós — Pai, Mãe e eu — encontramos a maldição e determinamos a cura. Então eu podia falar pelo tempo que voltei a Hogwarts, em setembro.</em></p>
<p>“Você disse ‘Potter’ para mim na festa de boas-vindas,” disse Harry lentamente.</p>
<p><em>Sim</em>.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Harry escureceram. “Então alguém lançou a maldição em você outra vez. Talvez a mesma pessoa — ou grupo de pessoas.”</p>
<p>Draco concordou relutantemente. Foi a caminho de seu primeiro café da manhã em Hogwarts. Um bando de alunos do sétimo ano surgiu por trás e — e o resto era passado. Draco girou os ombros e se levantou. <em>Agora você sabe a história. Acho que chega de conversa.</em></p>
<p>“Mas — você não pode simplesmente deixar de lado,” Harry protestou, rapidamente seguindo Draco. “Se você não fosse tão surpreendente em não-verbais, você estaria quase — estaria sem magia.”</p>
<p><em>Sem dúvidas suas intenções</em>. Draco se virou bruscamente<em>. Olha, acabou. Posso fazer magia, posso falar e o plano deles falhou miseravelmente. Não há nada mais que eu possa pedir. E você deu sua palavra, Harry.</em></p>
<p>Harry se assustou, olhos verdes se arregalando. “Mas —”</p>
<p>
  <em>Você deu sua palavra.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry visivelmente desinflou. “Há algo que eu possa fazer?” Seus ombros caíram, e sua cabeça curvou-se o mínimo suficiente para que ele espreitasse Draco através de seus cílios.</p>
<p>Draco foi atingido com a imagem do Harry em seus sonhos. Derrotado. Manso. Era muito diferente da pessoa parada na frente dele, mas era um lembrete da infância horrível de Harry e Draco perdeu a determinação de retrucar.</p>
<p><em>Olha, Harry, eu só quero terminar o ano escolar.</em> Draco expirou. <em>Mas se te faz se sentir melhor, não me oponho a ter o Salvador-do-mundo-Mágico como meu guarda pessoal. Você terá que me seguir por aí, sempre a meio passo atrás de mim à esquerda e de olho nos canalhas. E à noite, você terá que ficar parado do lado de fora da porta e de olho por mais canalhas. E na hora das refeições, você terá que provar meus pratos em caso de veneno e —</em></p>
<p>Harry gargalhou. “Certo, entendido, Vossa Alteza.”</p>
<p>Draco sorriu presunçosamente. <em>Eu gosto disso. Você pode continuar me chamando de </em>Vossa Alteza<em>. Ou talvez </em>Vossa Majestade<em>. Ou Draco Malfoy, o maior bruxo da Terra.</em></p>
<p>“Quem sabe,” disse Harry duvidosamente, mas estava sorrindo de novo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Depois disso, eles voltaram para a sala de estar, onde Andrômeda já estava preparando algum jogo de tabuleiro bruxo. Harry surpreendente se divertiu, mesmo que todos tenham sido completamente destruídos por Andrômeda. Assim que Teddy acordou, Andrômeda e Narcisa se retiraram enquanto Harry e os sonserinos (ou, ex-sonserinos) entretinham Teddy. Vencedores eram determinados por qual cor de cabelo Teddy usava, mas era difícil de dizer, já que Harry, Blaise e Pansy tinham cabelos pretos.</p>
<p>Harry estava relutante em ir embora primeiro. Afinal, quem sabia o que <em>aqueles três</em> estariam tramando no momento em que Harry partisse? Mas, no final, o tempo ficou curto e Harry teve que ir.</p>
<p>“Você virá durante o Natal, não é, Harry?” Andrômeda perguntou, levando Harry até a porta.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu. “Sim.”</p>
<p>Andrômeda devolveu o sorriso. “Foi bom ver você hoje. Pois bem, se cuide.”</p>
<p>“Eu irei,” prometeu Harry, e se virou imediatamente, aparatando em Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>“Harry, você está quase atrasado!” Hermione foi a primeira pessoa que viu.</p>
<p>“Mas ele <em>não</em> <em>está</em> atrasado,” interveio Ron, revirando os olhos.</p>
<p>Hermione o ignorou. “Você se divertiu na Sra. Tonks?”</p>
<p>“Sim.” Ante as expressões expectantes de Hermione e Ron, Harry elaborou. “Narcisa Malfoy também estava lá, junto com Dra...” Poderia chamá-los por seus nomes?² <em>Sim</em>, pensou com firmeza. “Draco, Pansy e Blaise.”</p>
<p>Ron se envermelhou. “Sério? Pelo primeiro nome agora?”</p>
<p>“Eles não são tão ruins quando não pretendem te machucar. Ou com um Teddy no meio deles,” Harry disse defensivamente.</p>
<p>Hermione lhe deu um olhar ilegível, então sorriu. “Estou feliz que você tenha se divertido. Todos os outros já estão no Cabeça de Javali.”</p>
<p>Harry assentiu e se alegrou em segui-los.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹Orangerie: Uma estrutura de jardim histórico e nobre de plantas cítricas, que atingiu seu auge no tempo do barroco. É como uma estufa de luxo, que protege esse gênero de plantas do frio. Durante os séculos 17 e 18, era um sinal de contraste em residências aristocráticas e palácios, já que árvores cítricas eram símbolos de dominação e poder.</p>
<p>²Parece estranho, mas em países de língua inglesa é cultural as pessoas não se chamarem pelo primeiro nome. É algo considerado extremamente pessoal e reservado a um círculo mais íntimo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry não havia esquecido as palavras ditas por Draco sábado pela tarde. Havia pessoas na escola que haviam atacado Draco, e o próprio Harry havia testemunhado um ataque. Certo, aquele grupo de alunos estava prestes a atacar dois sonserinos mais jovens, mas eles se voltaram contra Draco rápido.</p>
<p><em>Eu... Eu peguei! Eu </em>ganhei<em>, Potter!</em> O pensamento alegre de Draco preencheu a mente de Harry, forçando-o de volta ao presente. Draco ergueu o tremulante pomo de prática, e esse brilhou na luz da manhã, que nem o seu cabelo.</p>
<p>Harry voou até Draco, sorrindo em resposta. “Você terá que me vencer para cada vez que te venci.” Ele ergueu a mão e fingiu contar com seriedade. “Vamos ver, houve aquela vez durante o segundo ano, e segundo ano de novo, e —</p>
<p>Draco estreitou os olhos. <em>Você </em>não<em> me deixou ganhar de propósito, deixou?</em></p>
<p>“Merlin, não!” Harry retrucou. Ele se lançou, agarrando o punho de Draco e arrancando-lhe o pomo. “Vou ganhar com tanta frequência que você nunca me alcançará em toda a sua vida!”</p>
<p><em>Oh, estou dentro, Potter!</em> Draco bateu sua vassoura contra a de Harry. <em>Solte o pomo.</em></p>
<p>Harry obedeceu, desenroscando o punho. O pomo imediatamente se afastou deles. “Preparar, apontar —”</p>
<p><em>Já!</em> Draco o interrompeu. Ele passou por Harry, deixando-o para trás em seu rastro turbulento.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Eles jogaram quatro jogos no total: duas vitórias para Draco, duas para Harry, e desabaram no campo em absoluta exaustão. Draco tinha o pomo mais uma vez, sorrindo contagiosamente para Harry.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu. “Nenhuma de suas perdas foi compensada. É melhor jogarmos de novo próxima semana, não acha?”</p>
<p>Draco revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo mesmo assim. Ele ergueu o braço, apontando o pomo para o céu e o olhando contemplativamente. Harry, no entanto, estava olhando para Draco, corado e despenteado.</p>
<p>Aplausos repentinos arruinou o momento.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele se sentou abruptamente, a mão já alcançando sua varinha. Harry se levantou com menos graciosidade. Surpresa percorreu por ele.</p>
<p>Madame Hooch estava se aproximando deles, sorrindo. Atrás dela, nas arquibancadas, estava um punhado de estudantes. Quando eles tinham vindo? O que eles tinham visto? Algum deles havia tentado azarar Draco enquanto ainda estavam no <em>ar</em>?</p>
<p>“Bom jogo, rapazes!” Disse Hooch entusiasmada. “Belo voo, Sr. Malfoy, e em sua melhor forma como sempre, Sr. Potter.”</p>
<p>Harry olhou para ela, pego de surpresa pelos elogios. Pelo canto do olho, podia ver que Draco estava surpreso e incerto.</p>
<p>“Obrigado, Madame Hooch,” disse Harry sem jeito. “Não interrompemos o tempo de prática de algum time, não é?”</p>
<p>Madame Hooch sorriu afavelmente. “De modo algum. Estou surpresa que Sr. Malfoy não esteja treinando o time da Sonserina.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Diga a ela que não tenho tempo.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry pestanejou. “Err, Draco não tem tempo. Ele... hum, ele quer se concentrar em seus NIEMs.”</p>
<p>Madame Hooch olhou entre Harry e Draco com surpresa. “Entendo,” disse com simpatia. Ela dirigiu-se para fora do campo e Harry e Draco a seguiram, vassouras nas mãos.</p>
<p>“Se vocês planejam ter jogos de apanhadores mais longos, no entanto, podem reservar o campo,” Madame Hooch disse, olhando de volta para eles.</p>
<p>Harry assentiu.</p>
<p>“Por que não voltam para o castelo? Devem estar famintos depois de tudo aquilo — e acredito que o café da manhã ainda está servido.”</p>
<p>Harry lançou um olhar a Draco. “Sim, obrigado, Madame Hooch.”</p>
<p>Madame Hooch sorriu e acenou para eles.</p>
<p>“Vamos, Draco,” disse Harry rapidamente.</p>
<p><em>Você não espera que eu vá ao Salão Principal </em>assim<em>, espera?</em> Draco fez uma careta, pegando em suas roupas encharcadas de suor.</p>
<p>Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo da expressão de nojo de Draco. “Quase, mas não. Vou deixar você usar o banheiro primeiro.”</p>
<p>Draco suspirou dramaticamente. <em>Oh, ainda bem.</em></p>
<p>Enquanto retornavam ao castelo, Harry olhou de volta para o campo de Quadribol, onde ainda podia ver as formas vagas de estudantes nas arquibancadas.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco emergiu do banheiro se sentindo maravilhosamente limpo. Harry, quem estava descansando na cama, sentou-se e lhe deu um olhar estranho.</p>
<p>Draco olhou de volta para Harry incisivamente. <em>O que é? O banheiro é seu.</em></p>
<p>Harry desviou o olhar por um momento. “Queria saber se você viria para a biblioteca comigo.” Ele corou de repente e adicionou rapidamente, “Com Hermione e Ron também. Quero dizer... você geralmente está na biblioteca aos domingos, certo?”</p>
<p>Draco lentamente assentiu em resposta a ultima pergunta, mas estava completamente pronto para rejeitar a oferta de Harry. <em>Harry</em> poderia não se importar com sua presença, mas era altamente provável que Granger e Weasley sim. E então havia os fãs de Harry. Dado as caras que Draco viu nas arquibancadas, ele não havia se tornado mais querido por andar com Harry. Parecia que alguns deles o odiavam ainda mais agora.</p>
<p>“Então, sente-se comigo — conosco! Hermione e Ron não vão se importar.” Harry não olhou nos olhos de Draco ao dizer essas últimas palavras.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu preferiria não atrapalhar meus estudos.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry murchou. “Oh. Você vai vir para o Salão Principal—?”</p>
<p><em>Não!</em> Draco se assustou com o quão veementemente ele soou. <em>Não. As cozinhas são onde a melhor comida de Hogwarts é encontrada, afinal. Por que me conformaria com um café da manhã frio e tardio?</em></p>
<p>Harry se endireitou. Ele tinha um olhar estranhamente determinado em seus olhos. “Certo. Eu irei contigo para as cozinhas então.”</p>
<p><em>E os seus amigos?</em> Draco ressaltou.</p>
<p>“Eles podem se virar.”</p>
<p>Draco estava afrontado. <em>E eu não posso? Potter, se você —</em></p>
<p>“Merlin, não!” Harry tapou a própria boca com a mão, inexplicavelmente ruborizando de novo. “Apenas espere por mim, Malfoy.” Ele olhou intensa e zombeteiramente para Draco.</p>
<p>Draco caiu de costas em sua cama com um whoosh. <em>Tudo bem. Idiota.</em></p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>“Imbecil,” Harry murmurou. Mas ele espreitou pela porta do banheiro antes de fechar, só para ter certeza de que Draco ainda estava lá.</p>
<p>Quando Harry saiu de novo, Draco ainda estava no quarto, ainda que não mais deitado na cama. Em vez disso, estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima dos lençóis, com aquelas rochas estranhas espalhadas em sua frente.</p>
<p>Draco parecia realmente surpreso pela presença de Harry, mesmo que por um breve momento.</p>
<p>Harry encarou as rochas. Elas cintilavam, lampejavam e tremeluziam com luz. “Eu— se você não se importa que eu pergunte —”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu me importo.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry revirou os olhos, mas continuou com determinação. “Para que servem essas rochas?”</p>
<p><em>Não é da sua conta, e elas são pedras, não rochas comuns. Cicatriz. </em>Draco torceu o nariz como se estivesse ofendido. Harry observou curiosamente enquanto Draco as alinhava ao longo do peitoril da janela.</p>
<p>Draco se virou para olhá-lo, sobrancelha erguida. <em>Esqueceu sua proclamação de me acompanhar até a cozinha? Lacaios lentos são lacaios mortos, e tudo mais.</em></p>
<p>Harry sorriu em resposta. Ele pegou sua mochila já arrumada de sua mesa e andou rapidamente até a porta, abrindo-a. “Depois de você, meu senhor.”</p>
<p>Draco sorriu, olhos enrugando nos cantos em contentamento. <em>Você realmente sabe o seu lugar, lacaio.</em></p>
<p>Eles fizeram seu caminho até as cozinhas, traçando sua rota de sempre. Por pura sorte, Harry não encontrou ninguém com quem fosse obrigado a conversar, e o percurso pareceu exatamente como as primeiras manhãs: apenas eles.</p>
<p><em>Minha nossa, Harry, você deve ter uma maior queda por doces do que eu!</em> Draco, sentado diretamente do outro lado de uma mesa suspeitosamente menor que o normal, olhava o prato de Harry enquanto pegava sua xícara de chá.</p>
<p>Harry apenas deu de ombros. Ele há muito tempo havia admitido derrota em comer tão elegantemente quanto Draco, e ele estava <em>faminto</em> depois do Quadribol.</p>
<p>Draco inclinou a cabeça, olhando além de Harry. Seu rosto suavizou, e ele disse casualmente, <em>Seus amigos, presumo.</em></p>
<p>Harry rapidamente olhou por cima do ombro, mas era apenas o patrono lontra de Hermione.</p>
<p>“Harry, você disse que nos encontraria na biblioteca às dez e meia. Por favor, envie uma mensagem se algo aconteceu.”</p>
<p><em>Bem, vá em frente</em>, disse Draco com desdém.</p>
<p>“Venha para a biblioteca também, Draco,” insistiu Harry.</p>
<p>Draco bebericou seu chá com indiferença. <em>Já disse não uma vez, Potter.</em></p>
<p>Harry fez uma careta, levantando-se com um rangido alto de sua cadeira. “O que deu em você?"</p>
<p>Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e replicou, <em>E o que deu em você agora?</em></p>
<p><em>Eu gosto de você!</em> gritou um pequeno canto do cérebro de Harry. Ele sentiu-se corar espontaneamente, e ele <em>sabia</em> que Draco percebeu isso.</p>
<p>“Então tá. Fique sozinho, então,” Harry retrucou na tentativa de encobrir seu constrangimento.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Draco baixaram. <em>Seus amigos estão esperando, Potter.</em></p>
<p>“Sim. Sim, eles estão.” Harry jogou sua mochila sobre seu ombro violentamente.  “Vejo você no almoço.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Talvez.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry não sentiu vontade de responder, optando por sair como um furacão da cozinha em vez disso.</p>
<p>O ar frio o atingiu como uma explosão. Ele parou, inclinando-se contra a parede. Sua mente e seu coração estavam uma confusão sangrenta. Estava indo tão <em>bem</em>, ele e Draco, e os voos. E isso significava que daria merda. Ele não deveria ter uma paixão <em>mais forte</em> por Draco. Mas ele precisava proteger Draco — mas Draco odiaria isso, apesar de suas brincadeiras na casa de Andrômeda. Como ele poderia passar mais tempo com Draco sem passar mais tempo com ele em si?</p>
<p>Harry cerrou o punho, pensando seriamente em socar a parede. Ele não podia, no entanto, porque Hermione veria sua mão machucada, e ela perguntaria e se preocuparia. Ele não deveria preocupá-la. Ele percebeu que ficar vadiando do lado de fora das cozinhas poderia deixar Hermione preocupada também. Fazendo de seu próximo objetivo <em>ir para a biblioteca com Draco</em>, Harry finalmente foi para a biblioteca.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>“<em>Harry</em>,” disse Hermione.</p>
<p>A cabeça de Harry ergueu-se rapidamente, pego em flagrante. Ele tentou piscar inocentemente. “Sim?”</p>
<p>Ela inclinou para frente, espreitando o trabalho disposto em frente a Harry. “Deve ser ao menos a quarta vez nessa <em>hora</em> que você abriu o mapa e o checou.”</p>
<p>“Eu— <em>não</em>.” Harry cruzou os braços defensivamente. O mapa se deslocou sobre seu colo. “Estive escrevendo minha redação de Transfiguração, exatamente como você queria.”</p>
<p>Ron gemeu. “Que nada, cara. Parece o sexto ano de novo, você e esse mapa.” Ron virou olhos arregalados para Harry. “Não é... Malfoy de novo?” ele sussurrou.</p>
<p>“Não!” Harry de imediato protestou. Ele rapidamente enrolou o mapa e o enfiou em suas vestes.</p>
<p>Ron o olhou ceticamente. “Não tenho tanta certeza, cara.”</p>
<p>Hermione persistiu. “É Malfoy, não é? Ouvi dizer que você teve um jogo de Apanhadores com ele essa manhã.”</p>
<p>“Sério?” Ron exclamou. Sons o mandando se calar imediatamente o cercaram, e ele colocou a mão sobre a boca com culpa.</p>
<p>“A manhã estava agradável. E eu não havia tido um jogo há anos.” Harry disse em defensiva.</p>
<p>Ron assentiu distraidamente. “Então, você o venceu, certo?”</p>
<p>“Er, um pouco? A coisa toda foi um empate.”                                     </p>
<p>O queixo de Ron caiu comicamente. “Um <em>empate</em>?! Como diabos Malfoy pegou o pomo <em>antes</em> de você?”</p>
<p>“Ele não é um apanhador ruim,” Harry murmurou.</p>
<p>Hermione cutucou Ron antes que ele pudesse responder. “Chega de Quadribol. Biblioteca. <em>Tarefa</em>,” disse ela. Ron choramingou e pegou sua pena outra vez.</p>
<p>“Entendido,” Harry disse apressadamente. Ele puxou os livros para mais perto e fingiu folheá-los.</p>
<p>Hermione assentiu primorosamente.</p>
<p>Cinco minutos depois, Harry pediu licença para ir ao banheiro sorrateiramente verificar o mapa de novo.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Draco não estava no Salão Principal para almoçar, mas tudo bem — Harry checou e Draco estava nas cozinhas. Depois do almoço, Harry, Hermione e Ron foram para o salão comunal. Harry rapidamente checou o mapa nos banheiros e descobriu que Draco havia ido para a Biblioteca.</p>
<p>“Puxa vida, Harry!” disse Ron, de alguma forma atravessando pelo olhar fixo e distraído de Harry em direção à saída do salão comunal.</p>
<p>“Desculpa, o que?”</p>
<p>Ron agitou suas mãos sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez. “Sua vez. Olha, se você não quer jogar, é só me <em>dizer</em>. Você esteve distraído pra caramba o dia todo.”</p>
<p>Harry esfregou seus olhos. “Desculpa.” Ele fez uma jogada absorta, para a qual Ron bufou.</p>
<p>“Xeque-mate!” Ron se levantou abruptamente e com um familiar movimento de sua varinha, guardou o jogo de xadrez.</p>
<p>“Er, Ron?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nós</em> vamos para Hermione. E <em>você</em> vai nos contar o que ‘tá acontecendo.”</p>
<p>Harry riu fracamente, tentando dissipar a atmosfera tensa. “Hermione colocou você nisso?”</p>
<p>Ron balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. “Cara, até <em>eu</em> posso ver que algo ‘tá acontecendo.” Ron baixou a voz. “Olha, me desculpe, que não fui um bom amigo, no passado.”</p>
<p>“Não, entendo por que. Está tudo bem,” Harry protestou.</p>
<p>“Não torna o que fiz melhor,” disse Ron modestamente. “Mas, somos amigos, certo? Nos conte o que te preocupa e veremos o que podemos fazer.”</p>
<p>“Tem certeza que quer saber?” Harry disse secamente. De alguma forma, apesar das palavras de Ron, ele não conseguia ver o assunto descendo muito bem.</p>
<p>“Certo, vamos para seu quarto.” Ron disse com firmeza. Ele enviou um patrono para Hermione e liderou o caminho escada acima.</p>
<p>Harry se arrastou atrás dele e resignadamente abriu a porta.</p>
<p>Ron assoviou. “Seu quarto ‘tá arrumado.”</p>
<p>Harry tentou olhar ao redor do quarto com novos olhos. As cortinas das janelas estavam completamente abertas, e o quarto estava banhado pela luz refletida do céu. As pedras de Draco alinhavam-se no peitoril da janela, espaçadas uniformemente. O lado de Draco estava imaculado. Uma pilha de livros descansava sobre sua mesa. Em cima de seu malão estava sua bolsa de equipamento de voo, e sua vassoura ainda estava inclinada contra a parede perto da escrivaninha. A cama de Harry estava surpreendentemente arrumada — Draco deve tê-la enfeitiçado antes de saírem para o chá da manhã. Alguns romances e estranhos pedaços de rochas e penas coloridas cobriam a mesa de cabeceira de Harry. Seu malão e guarda-roupa estavam fechados, escondendo sua bagunça lá dentro.  A própria escrivaninha de Harry tinha pergaminhos e penas espalhadas — parecia um <em>pouquinho</em> mais arrumada do que a de Ron.</p>
<p>“Acho que sim,” disse Harry duvidosamente.</p>
<p>“Está,” insistiu Ron. Sua cabeça se virou em direção à porta, assim que Hermione a abriu.</p>
<p>“Recebi sua mensagem,” disse Hermione sem fôlego. “O que houve?”</p>
<p>Harry lançou um olhar para Ron. “Nada tão urgente que você precisasse correr, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Ron, no entanto, estava triunfante. “Então <em>há</em> algo!”</p>
<p>Hermione sorriu, fechando a porta atrás dela. “Harry? Você está pronto para nos contar?”</p>
<p>Harry se jogou na cama. Ele meio que queria contar a eles, sobre tudo, sobre Draco e os sonserinos (<em>não</em> sobre ele, ele não queria contar a ninguém sobre <em>ele mesmo</em>). Mas ele duvidava que fosse isso o que eles queriam ouvir. Ele se virou para eles, dando-lhes seu sorriso mais tranquilizador. “Está tudo bem, sério.”</p>
<p>O colchão deprimiu ligeiramente quando Hermione se sentou. “Harry? Nós sempre seremos seus amigos, independentemente,” disse Hermione.</p>
<p>Harry cruzou os braços. “Por que vocês acham que estou escondendo algo?”</p>
<p>Ron revirou os olhos. “Cara, às vezes eu acho que você está sempre escondendo algo. Sei que não faz de propósito,” ele adicionou rapidamente, “mas ficar secando Malfoy com tanta frequência não é exatamente sutil.”</p>
<p>“Eu não estou secando ele!” Harry negou veementemente. Seu coração acelerou.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de repente. Harry sentiu uma onda de antecipação em seu estomago.</p>
<p>“Você tem estado muito mais feliz ultimamente,” Hermione disse, “e você deixou de sair de fininho à noite.”</p>
<p>A boca de Harry se abriu, mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada num primeiro momento. “Vocês sabiam.” Saiu muito como uma pergunta para seu gosto.</p>
<p>Hermione lhe deu um olhar exasperado. “Sim, nós sabíamos. Mas a questão é que, logo depois que você parou, começou a tomar café da manhã nas cozinhas.”</p>
<p>“Com Malfoy,” Ron adicionou prestativamente.</p>
<p>“E? Ele é meu colega de quarto. McGonagall nos disse “união entre as casas” e tudo mais,” Harry disse obstinadamente. Ele não estava mentindo. “Não vejo aonde vocês querem chegar com isso.”</p>
<p>Ron se levantou abruptamente. Hermione começou a pôr-se de pé, erguendo o braço como se fosse para bloqueá-lo, mas Ron já estava falando. “Você sabe sobre Simas e Dino, não sabe? Que eles estão se vendo? É por isso que dividem um dormitório juntos. E você conheceu o <em>namorado</em> de Charlie da última vez na Toca.”</p>
<p>
  <em>O que?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Simas</em> e <em>Dino? Charlie?</em></p>
<p>“Acho que os Dursley são o tipo de pessoa que é homofóbica e provavelmente te contaram informações descaradamente <em>erradas</em>,” disse Hermione furiosamente. “Tudo bem se você for gay, ou bissexual, Harry. Nós ainda te amaremos. Nós ainda seremos amigos.”</p>
<p>O estômago de Harry caiu e ele de repente ficou tonto de nojo e alívio. “Eu não sou...” A negação morreu em sua garganta. “Eu... talvez eu seja,” Harry finalmente sussurrou. Sua garganta fechou e lágrimas estúpidas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. Ele <em>precisava</em> dizer que sentia muito, que não podia ser hétero como eles, como o que <em>ele</em> mesmo queria ser. Ele estava totalmente despreparado para Hermione agarrando-o e abraçando-o.</p>
<p>“Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Harry.”</p>
<p>A imagem de Hermione sendo sua mãe cresceu nitidamente em sua mente e ele se sentiu envergonhado. Mas, principalmente, sentiu alívio que Hermione sabia e ainda suportava tocá-lo.</p>
<p>“De qualquer forma,” Ron disse, enquanto se aproximava e colocava uma mão quente no ombro de Harry. “Se os Dursley não gostavam de gays, esse é um <em>motivo a mais</em> para aceitar isso. É como um soco figurativo na cara deles.”</p>
<p>Harry sorriu fracamente e enxugou a água em seus olhos. A amizade deles se estabeleceu como calor ao seu redor.</p>
<p>Depois de um tempo, Hermione se afastou. Ron moveu a cadeira da escrivaninha para mais perto da cama e se sentou.</p>
<p>“Bom. Agora podemos falar sobre Malfoy,” Ron disse sem rodeios. “Você gosta dele, obviamente.”</p>
<p>“O que?” Harry gaguejou.</p>
<p>De repente, parecia que tudo estava indo rápido demais. Ele havia <em>acabado</em> de se assumir para eles e eles queriam falar sobre sua — sua <em>pequena</em> <em>paixão</em>? No fundo de sua mente, podia notar ironicamente que não estava surpreso que eles de alguma forma soubessem disso também.</p>
<p>Ron continuou, ignorando a crise muito séria de Harry. “Certo, precisamos descobrir se ele também gosta de você.”</p>
<p>Harry fez uma careta, mas seu coração palpitou traiçoeiramente diante da ideia de estar com Draco. “Você <em>quer</em> que eu — com <em>Draco</em>?”</p>
<p>Foi a vez de Ron fazer uma careta. “Não sei <em>por que</em> você gosta dele, mas ele não é mais tão ruim, certo? Parece que ele mudou.”</p>
<p>“E estão usando primeiros nomes,” Hermione disse astutamente. “E você nos disse que passou algum tempo com Parkinson e Zabini, então também está em boas relações com os amigos dele.”</p>
<p>“Mas ele não está em boas relações com vocês.” Harry contrariou.</p>
<p>Ron encolheu os ombros. “Não está em más relações também. E aparentemente só fala com você.”</p>
<p>Harry mordeu o lábio, a razão pela qual Draco não falava na ponta da língua, pronta para ser deixada escapar. Ele teve que relutantemente concordar que de fora, parecia mesmo dessa forma. Quando sentiu que não trairia a confiança de Draco, murmurou, “Ainda não entendo por que vocês querem isso.”</p>
<p>“Ele aparentemente te faz feliz,” Hermione disse facilmente, “E vocês provavelmente vão brigar, mas Ron e eu brigamos às vezes também.”</p>
<p>“Nós nos odiávamos,” Harry disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p>
<p>“Se isso acontecesse antes, eu teria lhe dito para ficar longe de Malfoy,” Hermione admitiu. “E se vocês já não fossem amigos, eu não conseguiria imaginar isso acontecendo.” Ela sorriu maliciosamente. “Vocês formariam um bom casal. Algumas meninas pensam assim, de qualquer forma.”</p>
<p>Harry revirou os olhos. “Isso é um pouco assustador. Olha, eu não quero fazer nada agora, certo?” Nunca, se dependesse dele.</p>
<p>Ron sorriu aliviado. “Tudo bem, cara. Que tal um jogo de Snap Explosivo?”</p>
<p>Hermione franziu o cenho. “Você, Ronald, não terminou seu dever de Poções, terminou?”</p>
<p>Harry soltou um riso abafado diante da repentina expressão de quem foi pego com a boca na botija de Ron.</p>
<p>“Er...” disse Ron fracamente.</p>
<p>No final, Hermione persuadiu os dois a se juntarem a sua sessão de estudos interrompida, e quando Harry impulsivamente checou o mapa, Hermione apenas sorriu indulgentemente para ele, e Ron revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Harry alcançou Draco um pouco antes do jantar, do lado de fora do salão. Draco meramente olhou para ele.</p>
<p>“Sobre essa manhã, o que eu disse—”</p>
<p>Draco não respondeu, o que fez Harry se atrapalhar um pouco.</p>
<p>Harry respirou fundo. “Você é meu amigo,” ele disse com firmeza. Ele sentiu alívio quando Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p>
<p><em>Suponho que sou seu amigo, independentemente de minhas opiniões sobre esse assunto</em>, disse ele secamente.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu. “Exato. Draco Malfoy, você é meu amigo, goste ou não.” Ele estendeu a mão. “Agora aperte minha mão.”</p>
<p>Os lábios de Draco se curvaram em diversão. Ele assentiu e solenemente apertou a mão de Harry.</p>
<p>Harry fez um movimento circular em direção à porta aberta do Salão Principal. “Depois de você.”</p>
<p><em>Imbecil</em>. Mas a voz de Draco soou afetuosa, e ele entrou no salão primeiro.</p>
<p>Harry deu a Draco outro sorriso antes de se dirigir para a mesa da grifinória.</p>
<p>๑</p>
<p>Os sonhos de Harry estavam agradáveis essa noite. Eles pulavam e vagavam ao longo dos últimos dias, e Draco.</p>
<p>“— sim, sim — e todas aquelas vezes que fingi ser você —” Harry estava dizendo. “Eu devo ter soado realmente estúpido.”</p>
<p><em>Por mais detestável que seja dizer isso, você não é um idiota. Não havia razão para você pela qual você deveria saber, e eu nunca lhe disse</em>, Draco respondeu. Ele estendeu a mão, tocando Harry levemente. <em>E eu — eu aprecio muito o que você fez. Obrigado</em>.</p>
<p>Ele olhou nos olhos de Draco. Em sonhos, se sentia como se não tivesse controle, e Harry inclinou a cabeça uma fração mais para cima, levemente na ponta dos pés, enquanto Draco se curvava, colocando uma mão na lombar de Harry, e a outra em sua bochecha.</p>
<p>Eles se beijaram. Não parecia nada definível, mas Harry se sentia <em>bem</em>. Ele sentia <em>feliz</em>.</p>
<p>Eles se separam. Draco sorriu, exatamente como havia feito no campo, e se curvou para beijar Harry outra vez.</p>
<p>O sonho continuou, saltando sobre eventos ao longo do dia. Mas quando Harry acordou, foi dos beijos que ele lembrou.</p>
<p>Ele virou a cabeça, para ver Draco estudar, e se lembrou da conversa com Hermione e Ron no dia anterior. Se parecia como esperança em seu estômago, como se o mundo estivesse se abrindo para ele, assim como quando ele soube pela primeira vez que era bruxo.</p>
<p>Ele tinha <em>permissão </em>para gostar de Draco, do jeito paixão-ou-talvez-mais. Hermione e Ron deram a ele a coisa mais próxima de uma benção para namorar Draco.</p>
<p>Harry deve ter feito um barulho, porque Draco se virou. Harry não tinha colocado os óculos ainda, mas podia <em>sentir</em> o sorriso de Draco, senti-lo no limite de sua mente onde o feitiço de Legilimência os conectava. E Harry teve o repentino brilho de percepção de que Draco também podia gostar dele de volta.</p>
<p>Ele continuou seu dia normalmente, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir amplamente sempre que Draco olhava para ele.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Olá! Sinto muito, muito mesmo, pelo tempo sem atualizar. Fiquei sem meu notebook por um tempo e é inviável traduzir pelo celular. Prometo que as atualizações serão mais frequentes a partir de agora. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>